Naruto El Maestro Dorado
by Legend Phoenix
Summary: La historia nos cuenta el nacimiento de una leyenda de la regiones Nael (Naciones elementales) aquel chico sucesor del gran campeón elemental su leyenda se levantara y su nombre correrá por todas las regiones como el mejor e impredecible maestro pokemon y ese es….. Naruto Uzumaki
1. Prologo

**Hoooolaaaaa mis queridos lectores…. Bueno ya se estarán con cara de enserio? Después de no se cuantos meses vuelve aparecer si pero la verdad es que la falta de inspiración y tiempo me han frenado demasiado a ser sincero pues este es un remake y también retomare los fic que había dejado abandonados por lo tanto en este largo mes retomare estos fic en el caso de Kodai Ginga No Kishi que sinceramente me ha dolido dejarlo abandonado pero lo retomare posiblemente saque dos o tres capítulos este me lo tratare de hacer y en el caso de Naruto: el sueño dorado lo remakeare ( si es un termino que me acabo de inventar) porque la realidad que fue una improvisación que salió terriblemente mal para mi gusto por lo tanto lo volveré hacer y esto ya será de manera ordenada**

 **Pues este será el primer capítulo del ahora remasterizado….. NARUTO EL MAESTRO DORADO. Bueno ahora agradecemos por esperar pacientemente un año y casi seis meses e iremos con la historias**

 **Luces, Cámara y Acción**

(-mmmmm-) humano hablando

(-"mmmm"-) humano pensando

(- **mmmm-) pokemon hablando**

 **(-"mmmm"-) pokemon pensando**

 _(-mmmmm-) Arceus o algún pokemon legendario hablando_

 _(-"mmmmm"-) Arceus o algún pokemon legendario pensando_

* * *

Prologo: El comienzo del la historia del maestro dorado

Las naciones elementales son cinco continentes que tiene algo en común en ellos habitan muchos y diversas criaturas increíbles de poderes extraordinarios estas magnificas especies son conocidas como… pokemon, si hay muchos de estos van desde unos simples como Normal, Fuego, Agua y Planta hasta otros más impresionantes como Dragón, Fantasma, Hada, etc… Pero en algún lugar de Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego) más específicamente en Konohagakure no sato (Aldea oculta entre las Hojas) Vemos a un joven chico de 16 años pelo rubio de forma picuda ojos azules zafiros, su ropa consistía en un chaleco con las mangas recortadas debajo de este una camisa naranja manga larga un jean con algunos rotos en las rodillas y más arriba de estas y unos tenis negros.

El chico corría a toda prisa para llegar al lugar donde aguardaría el comienzo de su aventura era el "laboratorio de Konoha "solo estar a unos cuantos metros le dibujaba una sonrisa al rubio ya que hoy…. Naruto uzumaki emprendería su camino para convertirse en un maestro pokemon.

Hey Naruto- escucho una voz el rubio cuando estaba a punto de entrar se detuvo al reconocerla, era un Pelinegro de la edad de Naruto, piel pálida, ojos color azabache vestía un camisa de color purpura pálido sus zapatos al igual que la parte trasera de su camisa tenía el estampado de su clan… este chico no era nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, el rival y mejor amigo del rubio uzumaki.

El mencionado se detuvo- Hey teme como esta tod…- Hola chicos!- el uzumaki no pudo terminar por la interrupción de una voz femenina su mirada se dirigió hacia el origen de aquella "melodiosa" (cos… fastidiosa…cos) y era un chica de cabello color rosa piel blanca vestía un conjunto de camisa rosa y un short de color crema tenía un pañoleta color rosa en su cabeza esta chica no era nada más ni nada menos que Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke: Hmp (si la monosépala del emo con un palo metido en el culo) – dijo este ignorándola, Naruto por su parte saludo a la que algún tiempo fue su amor platónico- Hola sakura- saludo el rubio al la peli rosada- y chicos ya saben cuál va ser su compañero- el rubio ya lo tenía claro pero antes de responder algo fue interrumpido por el azabache- oye dobe! Porque se demoró tanto- el peli-picudo solo recordó los sucesos de esta mañana.

 **Flashback (yo te elijo!)**

En una mansión alejada de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, vemos como un chico de ojos azules se terminaba de alistar secándose el cabello con una toalla ya que quería llegar temprano pues sabía que la entrega de iniciales seria a las 7:00 am y andaba despierto desde las 6:00 am , la mansión era bastante amplia en la primera planta estaba la sala de estar, el comedor y en el patio estaba un mini dojo de combate, la segunda planta estaban los cuartos y los baños, para finalizar en la tercera planta era el ático.

El rubio bajaba hacia la primera planta encontrándose con una hermosa pelirroja que aparentaba estar en sus cuarenta años pero su belleza le reducía esa edad con unos bellos ojos color violeta , esta mujer no era nadie más que Kushina Namikaze esposa de Minato Namikaze y madre de Naruto, Menma, Naruko y Natsumi Namikaze- Buenos días Naru-chan emocionado por hoy?- el rubio saludo a su madre y se sirvió su desayuno.

Naruto: No tienes ni idea Oka-san ya quiero tener a mi primer amigo pokemon- mientras desayunaba charlaba con su progenitora- Kushi, nosotros también estuvimos así cuando recibimos nuestros primeros compañeros- se escuchó una voz proveniente de las escaleras de estas venia bajando un adulto de pelo rubio y puntiagudo como el del rubio menor este era el campeón de las naciones elementales Minato Namikaze padre de Naruto y esposo de Kushina

Minato: ohayo Naruto-kun Kushina-chan , Naruto preparado para el día de hoy?- pregunto con una sonrisa mientras su esposa suspiro definitivamente de tal palo a tal astilla- Naruto que pokemon piensas escoger como amigo- esto lo dijo mientras tomaba su taza de café , su madre también asentía al la pregunta. El menor no dudo ningún segundo ya que conocía la respuesta-Pienso escoger a un Froakie- respondió con seguridad su padre le dedico una sonrisa y kushina se sentía feliz de que a su hijo le gustaran los pokemon tipo agua como a ella.

Minato: Pensé que quería escoger un tipo fuego como yo cuando comenzó con Blazonier- su hijo negó, el quería ser reconocido como Naruto Namikaze y superar hasta a su propio padre sus metas y sueños eran altos así siguieron desayunando hasta que terminaron y se despidieron de la pelirroja mientras salían de la mansión ya que Naruto tenía que ir al laboratorio y ya eran las 6:50 am mientras que su progenitor iría a la escuela de formación de entrenadores para celebrar la promoción de la generación apodada los "12 de Konoha".

 **Fin de Flashback**

Naruto: no solo me perdí por el camino de la vida- dijo con una gota en la nuca, sus acompañantes solo se cayeron ante tal disculpa pero su charla no continuo ya que la puerta del laboratorio se abrió revelando a un hombre de unos 70 años con una cara que tenía algunas arrugas su barba degastada caía hasta un poco más debajo de la clavícula tenía un bata de laboratorio miraba a los chicos con una sonrisa, él era Hiruzen Sarutobi "El Profesor"- Pasen chicos- los aludidos lo siguieron adentro y estuvieron enfrente de 7 mesas en cada una de ellas habían tres pokebolas- ohayo Naruto-kun se nota que te levantaste temprano hoy no? Chicos aquí están todos los pokemones iniciales…. Pero antes que nada quiero recordarles la responsabilidad que llevaran consigo ya que tendrán a un compañero desde sus inicios este les será leal en las buenas y en las malas además que vuestra generación tendrá el placer que ayudarnos con la investigación y el desarrollo de la Pokedex- antes que el sarutobi hablara, el uzumaki pidió la palabra- si? Naruto pregúntame.- finalizo el mayor.

Naruto: Oji-san que es una Pokedex- el "Profesor" asintió y fue a buscar 3 aparatos electrónicos (No la describiré pero le dejare la imagen es la pokedex de Kalos ) – esta mis queridos jóvenes es un aparato que ya termino su periodo de prueba y está completa, ella es la encargada de analizar a todo pokemon con el cual creces camino o captures era un proyecto que desde joven trate de realizar pero con el poco avance tecnológico se me impidió llevarlo a cabo así que su misión será completarla por mí- les dio los tres aparato: color rosa a Sakura, el naranja a Naruto y el azul a Sasuke- wow que genial- dijo el rubio, el mayor asintió y registro los datos de estos chicos a la pokedex- Bueno ahora vamos al asunto principal- le dijo señalando las mesas.

Sasuke se paro en la primera mesa tomando la tercera Pokeball que por el símbolo era un tipo fuego, sakura se detuvo en una mesa adelante en el centro un tipo hierba y el rubio uzumaki se detuvo en la sexta mesa un tipo Agua, los ter jóvenes se miraron- listos salga Charmander/Chikorita/ Froakie- gritaron Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto respectivamente los pokemon mencionados salieron en todo su esplendor enfrente de sus nuevos entrenadores- Hola Froakie soy Naruto Uzumaki próximo maestro pokemon junto lograremos lo que sea espero que seamos amigos. Dattebayo- dijo agregando su tic el pokemon rana se quedó mirándolo fijamente y le sonrio los amigos del rubio hicieron lo correspondiente con sus pokemon.

Hiruzen: Bueno chicos ya tienen a su primer amigo y compañero, espero que entrenen, los ayuden a ser fuertes y sobre todo que crezca un lazo de amistad entre ustedes, lo único que me queda por decir es las felicidades y suertes que les deseo en sus viajes- les dijo con una sonrisa estos se despidieron y salieron del laboratorio, al Uzumaki y Uchiha solo basto con una mirada para saber lo que tenían que hacer.

Naruto: asi que este es el inicio de todo eh? Teme- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio con su pokemon en el hombro, el azabache lo miro- así es Naruto ha llegado el momento…. De nuestra primera batalla pokemon!- dijo sacando y lanzando la pokeball de charmander al aire, la lagartija de fuego se materializo enfrente de su entrenador, a Froakie solo le basto una mirada del rubio para saber lo que se avecinaba.

 _ **Charmander, El pokemon Lagartija de Fuego**_

 _ **Nivel: 5**_

 _ **Sexo: Masculino**_

 _ **Descripción: La llama que tiene en la punta de su cola arde según sus sentimiento, llamea levemente cuando esta alegre y arde vigorosamente cuando este se enfada.**_

 _ **Este pokemon pertenece a Sasuke uchiha**_

 _ **Movimiento: Placaje, malicioso, Ascuas, Garra metal y Pantalla Humo**_

 _ **Quieres ponerle un Mote a tu pokemon?**_

El uchiha miro a su amigo, luego sin dudarlo dijo su nombre- amigo te quiere llamar Blazor?- el pokemon solo asintió aumentando la llama de su cola, el entrenador azabache asintió y registro el nombre de su pokemon en la pokedex, el rubio no se quedó atrás e hizo lo correspondiente con su amigo acuático

 _ **Froakie, El pokemon Rana burbuja**_

 _ **Nivel: 5**_

 _ **Sexo: Masculino**_

 _ **Descripción: Las burbujas que tiene en el pecho y en la espalda le protegen de los ataques rivales. Froakie es tan ligero como fuerte y puede saltar muy alto. A veces parece que siempre esta distraído pero siempre vigila todo con mucha atención a lo que lo rodea**_

 _ **Este pokemon pertenece a Naruto Uzumaki**_

 _ **Movimiento: Destructor, Gruñido, Burbujas, Hidropulso Ataque rápido y Pistola Agua**_

 _ **Quieres ponerle un mote a tu pokemon?**_

El rubio se quedó mirando a su amigo- Ummm tal ves Gamakichi? Que te parece ese nombre compañero- le pregunto al pokemon rana que solo asintió con un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa el registro el nombre en su pokedex dando por terminado el proceso pero antes de iniciar la batalla analizo el chikorita de sakura (ya que ya había analizado a su Froakie y al charmanader de sasuke. Otra punto es el análisis de la pokedex del dueño revela las técnicas que tienen estos pero los demás no pueden ver estas habilidades lo demás si)

 _ **Chikorita, El pokemon Hoja Veraz**_

 _ **Nivel. : 5**_

 _ **Sexo: Femenino**_

 _ **Descripción: Al luchar. Chikorita agita la hoja que tiene para mantenerse a raya con el rival, pero, al mismo tiempo libera una suave fragancia que apacigua el encuentro y crea un ambiente agradable y de amistad.**_

 _ **Este Pokemon pertenece a Sakura Haruno**_

 _ **Nombre: Lyra**_

El joven rubio observo todo los datos con detenimiento y la verdad es que chikorita era un pokemon peculiar, pero ahora si no iba a perder más tiempo era el momento de la verdad por lo que había esperado hacía mucho tiempo su primera batalla como entrenador era contra su mejor amigo y rival

 _ **Naruto VS Sasuke**_

Sasuke: Blazor utiliza arañazo- el pokemon de fuego se abalanzo sobre el de agua, naruto espero y dio su orden- Seth esquiva y contraataca con ataque rápido- el pokemon rana alcanzo a esquivar con dificultad y le asesto un golpe a Charmanader, este gruño y la llama de su cola se avivo aún más , sasuke sonrió- Blazor utiliza ascuas/ Gamakichi utiliza pistola agua- los ataques colisionaron creando una estela de humo- Blazor ve y dale con garra metal- el aludido se lanzó sobre un aturdido Froakie , la lagartija de fuego estaba frente y le iba a dar el golpe- Gamakichi utiliza tus burbujas para protegerte- alcanzo a reaccionar por poco pero recibió el impacto de la garra de metal.

El pokemon rana fue disparado arrastrándose unos cuantos metros , mientras que Charmander corría hacia él, Froakie que apenas reaccionaba por el golpe que había recibido solo veía como se acercaba el pokemon de fuego- Gamakichi reacciona tu puedes yo confió en ti- esa cara de duda desapareció de la cara del pokemon tipo agua y su mirada se llenó de determinación como la de su entrenador- Blazor termina con ascuas/ Gamakichi esquívalo y lánzale burbujas hacia sus patas de manera que quede atrapado- el pokemon lagartija callo en la trampa, con ayuda y motivación de su entrenador el pokemon rana esquivo e hizo lo que le ordeno su entrenador- Seth dale ahora con ataque rápido en seguida ocasiones no te detengas- le ordeno el uzumaki.

Gamakichi lo hizo y embistió repetidas ocasiones al pokemon del uchiha, este último no sabía nada que hacer y se le ocurrió una idea que no había pasado por su cabeza- Blazor Ascuas para librarte de las burbujas que te aprisiona/ Gamakichi retrocede y lanza pistola de agua- los pokemones siguieron las ordenes de sus respectivo entrenadores, el uchiha creía que había salido de la trampa cuando la estela de humo se presentó- Blazor termina con garra metal / Gamakichi salta y termínalo con Hidro pulso- el uchiha tarde se dio de cuenta que había caído en la trampa- espera Blazor no lo hagas- lamentablemente ya era muy tarde.

Charmander se lanzó al frente con garra metal pero cuando llego donde creía que iba estar su objetivo no había nada su mirada se dirigió hacia arriba y allí lo vio al pokemon rana con Hidro pulso listo y le asesto el impacto una cortina de polvo se levantó en el momento que el golpe de Froakie llego a Charmander, sus entrenadores estaban expectantes a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando el polvo desapareció el Froakie de Naruto estaba enfrente del todo magullado y cansado pero victorioso ya que el charmander de sasuke se encontraba en el piso con los ojos en forma de espirales dando por así derrotado- La victoria es para Gamakichi por lo tanto Naruto Uzumaki es el ganador del encuentro- anuncio sarutobi como si estuviera comentando una batalla pokemon de una liga.

Naruto: Lo hiciste bien amigo mereces un descanso- dijo el rubio mientras cargaba a su pokemon, dirigió su vista a la mitad del campo de batalla donde estaba sasuke recogiendo a su charmander que lo miraba con tristeza- tranquilo Blazor lo hiciste bien descansa- le dijo el uchiha a la lagartija mientras lo guardaba en su pokebola, el uzumaki se acercó al azabache – hey teme buena batalla fue muy difícil para ser la primera de muchas no?- expreso el namikaze mientras le extendía la mano el uchiha se la estrecho con un sonrisa se dirigieron a donde estaba el "profesor" y su amiga sakura Haruno.

 _ **Fin Naruto VS Sasuke (1-0)**_

Hiruzen: Felicidades chicos lo hicieron muy bien para ser su primera batalla, yo sabía desde el primer día que los vi en la academia estoy seguro que sus futuros serán prometedores, ese lazo que crecerá con sus pokemon va ser más fuerte que cualquier entrenador con legendarios y caramelos raros (cos…Tobías…cos) venga entremos a curar a sus compañero- los tres chicos incluyendo a sakura entraron para dejar a los pokemon de sasuke y Naruto recuperándose.

Mas tarde ese mismo dia (academia de entrenadores "Voluntad de fuego")

Hiruzen: Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, me complace saludarlos y felicitarlos por el orgullo que deben sentir al observar esta joven y prometedora generación de entrenadores, los dejo a cargo del campeón elemental y cuarta sombra del fuego Minato Namikaze- hablo el "profesor" dejando hablar al rubio campeón- Me enorgullece hablar con esta generación de entrenadores ostentosos a lograr grandes cosas- dijo el rubio mayor a estos- deben entender que emprenderán un camino hacia sus respectivos sueños muchos serán lograr ser un maestro pokemon, performance, coordinador, criador,etc… solo nos queda felicitarlos y decirles que estamos orgullosos por sus progresos le dejamos la palabra al profesor iruka- finalizo el rubio sus palabras dejando al profesor de la generación a cargo, Iruka era un señor de unos 30 años cabello castaño oscuro con un cicatriz en el pómulo derecho venia vestido con un chaleco verde y un camisa azul manga larga un jean del mismo color.

Iruka: Buenas noches damas y caballeros. Recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer el dia en que estos jóvenes entraron por primera vez al salón no más al mirarlos creí que serían una pérdida de tiempo pero con el pasar de los años el cariño que tome a cada uno de ellos creció poco a poco y ahora los mismos ya son entrenadores hechos y derechos-dijo iruka con una sonrisa antes de tomar un respiro y continuar- con ustedes le presento a la generación "Los 12 de Konoha"- les indico a los jóvenes entrenadores que se acercaran.

Los mencionados se acercaron poco a poco siendo liderados el grupo por dos personajes característicos e importantes de la generación como lo eran sasuke uchiha y Naruto uzumaki, detrás de ellos venia una rubia aparentemente de 15 años peinado de coletas rubia ojos color zafiro vestía un buzo de color Naranja que resaltaba su pechos copa C y un short de este mismo color su nombre era Uzumaki Naruko hermana menor de naruto venia acompañada de un Plopio al lado de esta un pelirrojo con ojos violeta vestía un chamarra negra y una bufanda blanca sus jean colores azules opacos destacaban la presencia del entrenador Menma Uzumaki de 15 años venía acompañado de un pequeño Cyndaquil.

Al lado de ellos estaba una pelinegra de ojos color ónix vestían una chaqueta gris con el símbolo del clan uchicha que resaltaba sus atributos pechos copa C+ y un short color negro denotaba su gran trasero a pesar de su edad esta chica era Satsuki Uchiha venia acompañada de una pequeña Fennekin, detrás de ella estaba un chico ojos perlados cabello negro con una chamarra blanca y unos jean azules este chico era Neji Hyuga lo acompañaba un lindo Squirtle junto con el ojos perlados estaba una chica muy similar al chico, ojos perlados y de cabello azul vestía una chamarra que denotaba sus pechos Copa C en desarrollo esta era Hyuga Hinata venia acompañada de un Mudkip.

Detrás de ellos ya estaban los demás de su generación unos con pokemon otros que no habían alcanzado a recoger y se perdían de su primer compañero, los demás novatos se destacaban: Sakura Haruno que recibió una Chikorita, Ino yamanaka tiene un Bulbasaur, Kiba Inuzuka que se quedó sin pokemon por llegar tarde, Rock Lee que tiene Tepig como inicial, Shikamaru que recibió un slakoth ya que no llego a la entrega de iniciales a tiempo. Todos estos y más eran presentados oficialmente como entrenadores y estaban parados en la tarima en frente de sus respectivas familias y Clanes- bueno se les pide a las familias que se acerquen para el recibimiento de diplomas y licencias de entrenadores que se le será dada a sus hijos- les pidió Iruka y sus padres se acercaron a sus hijos felicitándolos.

Minato: Bueno con permiso tomo la palabra como cabeza de la aldea y líder de la mayoría de padres presentes hoy aquí se harán entrega de los regalos hacia sus hijos, empezamos con la familia del clan uchiha- dijo el rubio tomando la atención de todos los presentes y más la de los jóvenes aventureros, un señor que aparentaba tener unos 45 años vestía una yukata azul su peinado era parecido al de sasuke pero era más liso este era Fugaku Uchiha estaba acompañado de una hermosa pelinegra piel clara y ojos como la noche esta bella mujer era Mikoto Uchiha que vestía un kimono azul que resaltaba su bella figura- Satsuki y Sasuke acérquense hijos- pidió fugaku cuando los aludidos lo hicieron estaba un noble enfrente de la familia con dos pokeballs- niños quiero que sepan cuanto los apreciamos por esto junto con itachi nos esforzamos por encontrar estos pokemon que espero que los cuiden sasuke el tuyo es el de la izquierda y Satsuki el de la derecha- le dijo mikoto con un tono conciliador, los chicos recogieron sus respectivas pokeballs.

Hermanos uchiha: Salga de ahí!- lanzaron las pokeballs al aire y de estas salieron un Torchic (Satsuki) y un Chimchar (Sasuke) los hermanos uchiha quedaron maravillados y agradecieron a sus padre por los regalos. Los hermanos sacaron sus pokedex y analizaron los datos de sus nuevos compañeros

 _ **Torchic, el pokemon Pollito de Fuego**_

 _ **Nivel: 5**_

 _ **Sexo: Femenino**_

 _ **Descripción: Torchic no se separa de su entrenador. Siempre va tras de el con sus pasitos inseguros, este pokemon escupe bolas de fuego que pueden alcanzar los 1.000 grados centígrados y carbonizar al enemigo.**_

 _ **Este pokemon pertenece a Satsuki Uchiha**_

 _ **Movimientos: Placaje, Maliciosos, Ascuas y Foco de energía**_

 _ **Quieres ponerle un Mote a tu pokemon?**_

 _ **Chimchar, El pokemon Chimpancé de Fuego**_

 _ **Nivel: 5**_

 _ **Sexo: Masculino**_

 _ **Descripción: EL fuego que arde en su cola lo genera los gases de su estómago y disminuye cuando está débil**_

 _ **Este pokemon pertenece a Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _ **Movimientos: Arañazo, Malicioso, Ascuas y Golpes Furia**_

 _ **Quiere ponerle un mote a tu Pokemon**_

Los chicos agradecieron a sus padres y registraron los nombres de sus pokemon- Ya se cómo te llamara, te gusta May?- el pollito de fuego asintió con una caricia en el pie de su entrenadora, el pelinegro le pregunto a su nuevo compañero si le gustaría el nombre de Flarius a lo cual este asintió lanzando unas llamas en forma de responder a la alegría que sentía en ese momento.

la siguiente pareja trataba de una mujer rubia cabello rubio hermosa con unos ojos verdes y un vestido que resaltaba su bella figura de grandes pechos y un gran trasero ella era Hanami Yamanaka y venia acompañada de un rubio con coleta de caballa este era Inoichi yamanaka ambos padres de Ino yamanaka.

Inoichi. Hija, encontramos un pokemon que seguramente sabíamos que te iría a gustar ya que sabemos lo mucho que te gustan lo tipo psíquicos como las flores por esto te regalamos este pequeño pokemon- dijo su padre entregándoles su pokeball con una sonrisa compartida con su madre también, la rubia solo miro con nerviosismo y asintió lanzo la pokeball al aire de esta salió un pequeño humanoide de cabeza color verde y encima de esta unos cuernos rojos- Kyaaa es un ralts! Gracias padres muchas gracias- dijo la rubia abrazándolos y dirigiéndose a donde su pequeño compañero y lo analizo con su pokedex.

 _ **Ralts, el pokemon Rastreador emocional**_

 _ **Nivel: 5**_

 _ **Sexo: Femenino**_

 _ **Descripción: Ralts percibe las emociones de la gente por los cuernos que tiene encima y detrás de la cabeza. No es común que este pokemon aparezca en público, pero cuando lo hace se acerca si ve una buena disposición en la gente.**_

 _ **Este Pokemon Pertenece a Ino Yamanaka**_

 _ **Movimientos: Telepatía, Tele trasportación, Gruñido y Placaje**_

 _ **Quieres ponerle un Mote a tu pokemon?**_

Ino: que te parecería llamarte Alice? Te gusta?- la pequeña criatura asintió levemente con su cabeza estando de acuerdo con el apodo que se le había sido dado, la familia yamanaka fue a sentarse mientras le daban paso a una peli castaña con unas marcas en la mejillas ojos color café que vestía un chaleco y unos jeans que resaltaban sus grandes pechos copa D y trasero esta hermosa mujer era Tsume Inuzuka madre de Kiba Inuzuka y Hana Inuzuka.

Tsume: Hey cachorro ven aquí, me esforcé para encontrar a este pokemon se que te ira a gustar, espero que lo cuides y no seas irresponsable como lo fuiste en la entrega de iniciales esta mañana que esperas abre la pokebola el pequeño te está esperando- dijo la castaña mientras su hijo asentía por sus palabras de regaño de la capsula salió la luz hasta materializar a un pequeño pokemon con forma de perro color café- Wow Oka-san es un Rockruff muchas gracias Oka-san- dijo el Inuzuka con alegría

 _ **Rockruff**_ , _**el pokemon Perro roca**_

 _ **Nivel: 5**_

 _ **Sexo: Masculino**_

 _ **Descripción Su carácter amigable lo convierte en el pokemon ideal para los entrenadores novatos. Sin embargo al crecer suele volverse un poco agresivo.**_

 _ **Este pokemon pertenece a Kiba Inuzuka**_

 _ **Movimientos: Placaje, Rugido y Mordisco**_

 _ **Quieres ponerle un mote a tu pokemon?**_

Kiba: que te parece Akamaru? Te gusta amigo?- le pregunto el castaño a su pokemon que asintió con una lamida en la mejilla de su nuevo entrenadorla familia inuzuka se fue para dejar y darle paso a la siguiente familia la cual era un señor de unos 40 años pelo azul y ojos perlados vestía una yukata blanca al lado del señor venia una hermosa mujer peli azul de ojos perlados también su vestimenta consistía en un kimono que relucía la belleza de una mujer elegante como ella era hitomi hyuga- Hina-chan y Neji-kun acérquense un momento- le pidió amablemente a los chicos mientras los jóvenes se acercaban, un noble se acercó a la familia hyuga con dos pokeballs en la mano este se las dio a los dos jóvenes hyuga y se los dio a los dos.

Estos miraron las pokeballs por un momento antes de lanzarlo al aire, de la pokeball de Neji salió una silueta de un pequeño humanoide color morado que al parecer tenía unas vendas en su estómago y vestía unos pantalones cortos color café igual que unos zapatos este pokemon era Tyrogue.

 _ **Tyrogue, el pokemon multi-lucha**_

 _ **Nivel: 5**_

 _ **Sexo Masculino**_

 _ **Descripción: Tyrogue se pone demasiado nervioso si no lo sacan a entrenar cada día. Su entrenador debe establecer y mantener ciertos métodos de entrenamiento durante la cría**_

 _ **Este pokemon pertenece a Hyuga Neji**_

 _ **Movimientos: Placaje, Malicioso y Puño Mareo**_

 _ **Quieres ponerle un mote a tu pokemon?**_

Hiashi: como sabrás Neji, Tyrogue es un pokemon capaz de evolucionar de tres distintas maneras si su ataque es menor que la defensa evolucionara a Hitmolee, si su ataque es mayor que la defensa evolucionara a Hitmochan pero si sus dos características son iguales y neutras evolucionara a Hitmontop- dijo Hiashi a su sobrino mientras este le agradecía a su tío mientras iba con su recién nombrado Hizashi cerca de sus amigos, ahora fue el turno de hinata cuando el haz de luz de la Pokeball desapareció mostro a un pequeño panda de pelaje color crema en su cabeza, su cuerpo y orejas eran de un pelaje color negro pero ya la parte baja de su estómago y piernas eran de un color azul claro dándole un aspecto de unos pantalones.

 _ **Pancham, el pokemon panda hoja**_

 _ **Nivel: 5**_

 _ **Sexo: Masculino**_

 _ **Descripción: Se esfuerza mucho para que su enemigo no lo menosprecie, pero su mirada no intimida demasiado. Se caracteriza por mascar siempre una hoja**_

 _ **Este pokemon pertenece a Hyuga Hinata**_

 _ **Movimientos: Placaje, Malicioso y empujón**_

 _ **Quieres ponerle un mote a tu Pokemon?**_

Hinata: Kyaaa! Que kawaiii gracias oji-san y Ka-san, así que dime amigo como quisieras llamarte?- le pregunto la cabello azulada al pequeño panda que la miro con una sonrisa esperando el nombre que le daría su nueva entrenadora y amiga- ya se te llamara Clemont te gusta?- dijo la ojos perlados con una sonrisa, el pokemon solo asintió la chica se dirigió a donde estaban todos sus amigos, los siguientes eran una pareja de pelinegros el hombre tenía el peinado en forma de piña con una cicatriz debajo de su ojo este era Shikaku Nara su acompañante era una pelinegra con unos ojos color verde vestía un kimono que resaltaba su bella figura esta era Yoshino Nara estos eran los padres de Shikamaru Nara.

Shikaku: Hijo ven acércate- le pidió su padre, su mama lo veía con una sonrisa- hijo sabemos que deseabas un pokemon de los iniciales que irían a ser repartidos esta mañana pero por tu pereza no lograste lo que querías, pero no esforzamos para encontrar un pokemon que creímos que te gustaría- dijo su madre mientras le daba la pokeball en su mano a su heredero, de esta salió un pequeño pájaro con el pelaje color crema cubriendo todo su cuerpo menos el estómago tenía una especie de "moño" que lo formaba un pelaje verde alrededor de su cuello

 _ **Rowlet, el pokemon Lechuza planta**_

 _ **Nivel: 5**_

 _ **Sexo: Masculino**_

 _ **Descripción: Es cautelosos, desconfiado y de naturaleza nocturna, durante el día acumula energía mediante la fotosíntesis.**_

 _ **Este pokemon pertenece a Shikamaru Nara**_

 _ **Quieres ponerle un mote a tu Pokemon?**_

El chico estaba de piedra no lo podía creer el pokemon que había querido escoger en la mañana estaba en frente a el y lo único que pudo decir fue- Gracias oka-san y Tou-san, aunque ponerle un nombre es problemático que tal shadow? Te gusta- le pregunto al pokemon lechuza que asintió con un picotazo en el cabello con forma de piña de su entrenador.

Así fueron pasando las siguientes familias hasta que llegó el momento esperado, los jóvenes namikazes- uzumaki pasaron al frente sus padres llegaron acompañados de los legendarios entrenadores del frente de batalla Jiraiya el Gama Sennin y Tsunade la princesa de las babosas ambos padrino y madrinas de los jóvenes uzumaki- bueno muchas gracias a todos me complace presentarles a dos entrenadores del frente de batalla Jiraiya del reto del monte myokubu y Tsunade del Bosque Kyatsuyu- dijo minato cuando ambos hicieron acto de presencia en el escenario frente a sus ahijados.

Kushina: Bueno chicos como sabrán les tenemos un regalo para cada uno de ustedes, para ti naruko tenemos este pokemon especial que es la cría de uno de mis mejores pokemon ten con ayuda de tu madrina lo logramos conseguirlo- dijo la pelirroja mientras le daba la pokeball a la rubia menor esta sin dudarlo ni un momento lanzo la pokeball, revelando a una pequeña criatura totalmente de azul con una larga cola de pez y un tipo de branquias alrededor de su cuello.

 _ **Vaporeon, el pokemon pez neblina**_

 _ **Nivel: 5**_

 _ **Sexo: Femenino**_

 _ **Descripción: Se funde con el agua y se oculta por completa. Entonces espera pacientemente a que aparezca algún pokemon pez para atraparlo**_

 _ **Este pokemon pertenece a Naruko Namikaze**_

 _ **Quieres ponerle un mote a tu Pokemon?**_

Naruko: Kawaiiii gracia oka- san y oba-chan- dijo está lanzándose a abrazando a las mayores por su nueva compañera a la cual decidido llamar Vapi, los siguientes en acercarse fueron minato y Jiraiya que miraron a menma con una pokeball en la mano- bueno hijo quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso por cómo será tu progreso como entrenador así que te queremos regalar este pokemon que sé que lo cuidaras y ayudaras a convertir en un grande y fuerte de su especie- dijo el rubio mayor entregándole la pokeball a su hijo este sin dudarlo lanzo al aire esta cuando el haz de luz desapareció se mostró a un pequeño humanoide con unas marcas de rayos en su pequeño cuerpo y con dos conductores encima de su cabeza.

 _ **Elekid, el pokemon Niño eléctrico**_

 _ **Nivel 5**_

 _ **Sexo: Masculino**_

 _ **Descripción: Cuando esta en casa, Elekid usa los enchufes de la pared a modo de biberones. Le encanta chupar electricidad**_

 _ **Este pokemon pertenece a Menma Namikaze**_

 _ **Movimientos: Placaje, Gruñido y Impactrueno**_

 _ **Quieres ponerle un mote a tu pokemon?**_

Menma. Gua! Tou-san un Elekid muchas gracias y a ti también Ero-sennnin- dijo el pelirrojo agradeciéndoles mientras que su nuevo compañero eléctrico se subía a su hombro y chocaba puños con Cyndaquil- ey amigo que te parece llamarte Rakon? Te gusta compañero?- dijo el uzumaki al pequeño pokemon eléctrico que asintió rugiendo chispas con los cuernos( o no me acuerdo como se llama esos enchufes de la cabeza) los mayores se quedaron viendo al progenitor de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Jiraiya: así que también escogiste a un Froakie, que buena elección sal de ahí Gamambuta!- dijo lanzando una pokeball al aire de esta salió una especie de humanoide-rana de color negro y tenía una lengua como un tipo de bufanda alrededor de su cuello este era un Greninja pero era de un distinto color a los demás este era un pokemon Shiny, el Froakie de Naruto vio con admiración a su etapa final como se alzaba en todo su esplendor y su presencia denotaba un poder oculto con su sola mirada-Bueno hijo no pudimos conseguirte un pokemon pero con ayuda de tsunade pudimos conseguir una cría de uno de los pokemon de su abuelo y obtuvimos este huevo debe estar a punto de eclosionar solo es cuestión de tiempo y este lo hará- dijo minato entregándole al rubio menor un huevo.

La fiesta transcurrió con normalidad todos los chicos hablando y disfrutando de su fiesta mientras su respectivos pokemon jugaban entre ellos siendo cuidados por los pokemon de los mayores, aunque una escena especial se veían dos adolescentes alejados de la academia estaban sentados a las orillas de un lago se destacaban una cabellera color rubia y una larga cabellera de color negro estos jóvenes estaban hablando entre ellos . Tsuki y naruto estaban cuidando el huevo.

De un momento para otro el huevo se empezó a sacudir violentamente, el joven rubio y la bella pelinegra se dieron de cuenta que estaba a punto de eclosionar- Torchic y Fennekin, vengan aqui un momento – estos mencionados dejaron de jugar con Frokie y los tres se dirigieron a donde estaban la pareja de jóvenes- utilicen ascuas cerca de huevo para acelerar el proceso de eclosión- les ordeno la azabache,

Al momento el brillo se presentó y cuando ceso se revelo a una pequeña criatura bípeda que parecía un pequeño lobo de color azul y con pelaje gris en algunas partes de su cuerpo parpadeo confundido de donde se encontraba hasta que vio a un rubio y una azabache mirándolo con ternura- Rio… Riolu?- fueron las primeras palabras del pequeño pokemon nacido del huevo el rubio se acercó a la pequeña criatura.

Naruto: Gua! Es un Riolu, hola pequeño como estas? Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki a partir de hoy seremos amigos – dijo ofreciéndole la mano el pequeño la acepto y salto al pecho del rubio que quedo sorprendió por la acción del pequeño pokemon- Rio… Rioluuuu!- aulló con felicidad el pequeño pokemon, la chica presente y los demás pokemon se rieron ante la tierna escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos- Rio.. Rio.. lu?- el pequeño se acercó a la azabache y esta lo miro con ternura hasta que- Kawaiiiii! Que tierno eres me dan ganas de abrazarte- dijo esta mientras lo alzaba y los demás presentes tenían una gota en la nuca.

?: Me parece que riolu trata de decir que son sus padres- los jóvenes escucharon una voz y dirigieron su vista hacia el origen de esta, la perteneciente de esta voz no era nada más ni nada menos que Kushina Uzumaki la madre de naruto, Riolu asintió como si entendiera lo que había dicho la pelirroja los jóvenes de inmediato se sonrojaron por tales palabras- deberían ver sus caras parecen tomate maduro, bueno yo me despido Salí a tomar aire fresco y me topé con esta hermosa escena- dijo la uzumaki antes de retirarse dejando otra vez a los jóvenes y sus pokemon solos.

Naruto: Bueno Tsuki-chan te quería preguntar si quisieras viajar conmigo?- le pregunto el chico pero si se le prestaba atención se notaba como su voz titiritaba de nerviosismo, la chica se sonrojo por tal pregunta pero con una sonrisa le dijo- Claro Naruto- kun me gustaría acompañarte- dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazar al chico, los pokemon presentes veían con alegría esa escena, el tiempo paso y ya eran las 9:30 PM las familias ya se empezaban a ir los chicos siguieron hablando hasta que Tsuki le pidió a Naruto que la acompañara a su casa.

Los jóvenes entrenadores llevaban caminando hacia el distrito uchiha los pokemon de Tsuki se encontraban en sus pokeball mientras que Froakie iba en los hombro de Naruto y Riolu en los brazos dela uchiha, cuando llegaron a la casa de la azabache allí se quedó enfrente del rubio entregándole al pequeño riolu que se encontraba ya dormido- bueno Naruto-kun nos vemos mañana, cuídate!- y sin más pensarlo se despidió con un beso en la mejilla del rubio este quedo de piedra.

La azabache ya había entrado a su casa y estaba apoyada en la puerta con la cara toda sonrojada, afuera el rubio sonrojado tenía una mano en su mejilla más en donde la peli negra lo había besado con una cara de tonto se quedó allí un momento hasta que- Rio… Riolu!- escucho la voz enojada de su pequeño pokemon al parecer lo dejo caer y este despertó de su sueño reacciono y junto con sus dos pokemon se dirigieron a su casa.

Llevaban rato caminando saludando y observando como muchos locales cerraban por ya los altos horarios de la noche ya llegaba a su casa cuando de pronto escucho un aullido- Gyaaahhhh!- el sonido provenía del cielo dirigió su vista hacia allá y vio sorprendido como un gran pokemon que se asemejaba a una ave/dragón gigante pasaba volando bajo la penumbra de la noche aunque con la luz de la luna pudo distinguir que sus colores eran blanco en gran parte de su cuerpo y alas y azules en otras partes , después desapareció entre las nubes pero antes que pudiera hacer algo hubo un objeto en particular que cayó en frente de él cuando lo recogió vio que trataba de una pluma de color blanco plateada con detalles azules.

Naruto. Supongo que será de aquel pokemon… aunque me pregunto cuál será?- hablo el rubio con el aire guardo la pluma con cuidado en uno de sus bolsillos, luego entro a su casa y se dio cuenta que toda su familia estaba ya dormida por lo tanto se dirigió a su cuarto allí tomo su pokedex y analizo para saber los datos de Riolu.

 _ **Riolu, El pokemon Aura.**_

 _ **Nivel: 5**_

 _ **Sexo: Masculino**_

 _ **Descripción: Riolu es un pokemon Valiente y Perseverante capaz de pasarse toda una noche corriendo, aunque en el fondo sigue siendo un bebe.**_

 _ **Este Pokemon Pertenece a Naruto Uzumaki**_

 _ **Movimientos: Placaje, Malicioso, contado, Ataque rápido, Aura esfera y Patada Ígnea (Movimiento Huevo)**_

 _ **Quieres ponerle un Mote a tu Pokemon?**_

Naruto: vaya Riolu si que eres bastante fuerte mira que conocer Aura esfera aunque se que no lo domines pero sé que seremos los mejores te lo prometo, a ti también Gamakichi- dijo el rubio acostándose junto con sus pokemon- se que mañana será un nuevo día, solo deseo que nuestros sueño se hagan realidad- dijo el rubio con cansancio antes de rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo.

sin darse de cuenta el bolsillo donde guardo la misteriosa pluma brillo de un color azul y plateado justo en ese momento cerca de la luna paso la silueta de aquel misterioso pokemon….

* * *

 _ **Buenos mis queridos lectores aquí termina el primer capitulo de esta remasterización del proyecto que tenia planeado para un crossover de Naruto y Pokemon se los prometo que muy pronto vendrá un nuevo capitulo de Kodai Ginga no Kishi solo necesita tiempo ya que se vendrá con mas fuerza y nadie lo detendrá.**_

 _ **Puntos por aclarar.**_

 _ ***Naruto tendrá a Kurama no se preocupen ya tengo una mejor manera para introducirlo y adecuarlo a la historia así que no se preocupen.**_

 _ ***Todas las descripciones las estoy tomando de la wikidex, estoy tomando como base la última descripción de pokedex que se tiene hasta ahora (Sol y Luna, Rubí Omega y Alpha Zafiro y XY)**_

 _ ***Algunos líderes de Gimnasios, alto mando, rivales y Campeones por obvias razones tendrán mega evoluciones o movimientos z**_

 _ ***la organización criminal creo que sacaran sus propias conclusiones pero los único que les digo que aquí no serán bufones aquí serán organización criminales de un riesgo potencial sin rodeos y con un fuerte poder.**_

 _ ***Parejas de personajes, la mayoría ya son selectas si me dan otras opciones de cual pareja les gustaría ver si me convencer podría cambiar de opinión**_

 _ ***el cambio de pokemon y personajes respecto a lo que era aquel intento menospreciado y patético de historia eran necesarios para acomodar al nuevo tramo de historia que tengo planeada y no no diré cuál es ese misterioso pokemon aunque supongo que deducirán cual es y si es asi no lo digan solo esperen la sorpresa.**_

 _ ***de una vez digo y vuelvo a repetir naruto no será un god-like parte madres a todo aquel que se le atraviese tendrá su derrotas y tendrá batallas legendarias ya saben lo típico del héroe, la pokedex siempre mostrara los movimientos que conoces y los movimientos huevos aunque esto no significa que los sepa utilizar (como es en el caso de riolu)**_

 _ ***por ejemplo los motes no serán obligatoriamente necesarios solo se le darán a un pokemon cuando este tenga relevancia y trascendencia en la historia.**_

 _ **Y ESOOOO ES TODO AMIGOS POR EL DIA DE HOY ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA LES JURO QUE AHORA SI NO HARE QUE PIERDAN EL TIEMPO SE CUIDAN MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES. UN ABRAZO VIRTUAL A TODOS Y CHAU CHAU**_

 _ **Att: by Legend Phoenix**_


	2. Comienza la aventura

**Holaaaaaaa!... mis queridos lectores estoy aquí con una nueva actualización como se los había prometido de esta historia, mis lectores al mismo tiempo que estoy escribiendo esta también escribo Kodai Ginga No kishi pero probablemente esta se demore mas debido a que lleva un ritmo mas complicado pero bueno vamos con los reviews**

 **Luces, Cámara y Acción**

(-mmmmm-) humano hablando

(-"mmmm"-) humano pensando

(- **mmmm-) pokemon hablando**

 **(-"mmmm"-) pokemon pensando**

 _(-mmmmm-) Arceus o algún pokemon legendario hablando_

 _(-"mmmmm"-) Arceus o algún pokemon legendario pensando_

Capítulo 1: El Bosque "Hoja Nueva" y La rivalidad de Hermanos

Una Nueva mañana se presentaba en Konohaguke no sato era un día normal para aquellos habitantes muchos iban a atender en sus negocios los pequeños Pidgeys salían volando anunciando la mañana mientras que algunos Meowth se paseaban en los techos de las casas, nos enfocamos en una mansión apartada de la mayoría de la aldea en una habitación donde vemos a un chico rubio durmiendo con un Froakie sobre su cabeza y un riolu sobre su estómago estos dormían pacíficamente.

?: Nii-sannnnn despiértate es el dia- el grito de una pequeña voz despertó al entrenador y sus pokemon, aunque la reacción del Froakie fue inesperada ya que lanzo burbujas al origen de aquella voz cuando se despertaron notaron como una pequeña niña de unos 10 años cabello rojo vestía una pijama con detalles de unos Cherubi . su cara era cubierta de las burbujas de Froakie- OKA-SAAAAAAN!- grito la chica antes de salir corriendo del cuarto.

Naruto: esa Natsumi nunca cambiara, que problemático Ja ahora parezco a Shikamaru- dijo el chico a sus pokemon para luego reírse junto con estos el chico procedió a bañarse para luego cambiarse utilizando un conjunto de una chaqueta blanca con líneas azules manga larga con una camisa blanca bajo esta vestía unos jean de color negro sus zapatos eran de color blanco su cabello picudo estaba peinado de una forma lanzada hacia atrás (Imagínense la chaqueta de Ash en Unova pero sin estar cerrada y su peinado es igual que el gorro de Ruby).

El chico bajo por las escaleras donde en el comedor se encontraba su padre y su hermana pequeña- Ohayo a Todos- dijo el uzumaki antes de sentarse- Ohay Naruto-Kun- sus padres les respondieron, la Pelirroja menor le hablo a su hermano- Nii-san tu froakie si es malo me lanzo burbujas a la cara eso es ser cruel- dijo su hermana con un puchero, el uzumaki rubio se rio- Natsumi nos despertaste gritando que esperabas que hiciera Gamakichi o no amigo?- le pregunto el entrenador a su pokemon que estaba comiendo junto con Riolu a un lado de la mesa, el pokemon rana asintió a lo dicho por su entrenador.

El desayuno transcurrió normal hasta que el reloj marcaba las 10:00 AM el chico namikaze se levantó de la silla dejando caer la pluma que había encontrado ayer, Minato se dio de cuenta de ese detalle y abrió los ojos con impresión.

Minato: "No… No .. es Posible" Naruto esa Pluma de donde la sacaste- dijo el rubio con un tono de estupefacción el menor quedo sorprendido por la pregunta de su padre- ayer cuando regresaba a casa vi la silueta de un pokemon grande muy grande pero todo estaba tan oscuro que no pude distinguir que tipo de pokemon era- respondió el chico mientras le mostraba la pluma a su padre este quedo sorprendido- "Pero… como…es posible… hace mucho tiempo… desapareció" Podre tomarle una foto?- el menor aun con duda por la actitud de sus padre accedió y el rubio mayor le tomo una foto para luego despedirse e ir a trabajar.

Solo quedaron los hijos y la madre, el chico uzumaki bajo su mochila que iría a llevar a su travesía- Bueno Ka-chan a llegado el momento tengo que irme y Natsumi ayuda a nuestra madre en todo lo que puedas las quiero- dijo el rubio antes de abrazar a su madre y hermana- Sochi quiero que sepas que siempre estaré orgullosa te cuidas ya sabes no olvides llamar de vez en cuando cuida y entrena bien a tus pokemon y cámbiate siempre tus Box….- fue interrumpido por un grito de su hijo- MAMA! Me avergüenzas- dijo el chico en tono apenado y avergonzado, su madre solo lo mire con una sonrisa de ternura.

Kushina: Lo se Sochi solo cuídate y me prometes que te cuidaras en tu viaje ten te hice un collar con tu pluma espero que te traiga buena suerte sochi- dijo la pelirroja mientras le entregaba un collar con piedras azules y plateadas que sostenían la pluma el rubio namikaze se lo puso para luego despedirse de su madre junto con sus pokemon en los hombros y salir de su casa mientras se alejaba la Uzumaki miraba con nostalgia la silueta de su hijo-Crecen tan rápido- su tono sonaba ensoñador- Natsumi ve y despierta a tus hermano- la pelirroja menor no lo dudo ningún momento y subió corriendo a los cuartos de sus hermanos.

Al momento de que la pelirroja menor subió corriendo a las escaleras se escuchó un grito por toda la casa- NATSUMIIIIIII!- los Fletching que estaban en los alrededores alzaron vuelo huyendo del lugar temiendo por su bienestar. Kushina solo se rio ante las travesuras de su menor hija.

En la Entrada de la aldea.

Naruto estaba llegando a su punto de reunión con Tsuki, se trataba de las puertas de la entrada de la aldea llevaba esperando un rato hasta que un sonido llamo su atención- Naruto-kunnnn!- dirigió su vista hacia dónde provenía este y vio a Tsuki que vestía un conjunto Negro con detalles blanco que resaltaba su belleza venía con Fennekin acompañándola caminando ( Imagínense la ropa de May/Aura en Diamante y Perla cambiando los colores).

El rubio quedo como un tonto al observar lo bella que se veía su amiga- Buenos días Tsuki-chan, lista?- le pregunto el chico a lo cual esta asintió la joven pareja de entrenadores salieron caminando por la puertas de su aldea, ya era momento de comenzar su aventura.

Habían salido de la aldea hace un rato caminando por el sendero que era habitado por pokemones habituales por esos lado tales como Pidgeys, Rattatas, Fearrow, Sentret, Fletching y Uno que otro Pancham, nuestro jóvenes entrenadores caminaron hasta que un Pokemon que se asemejaba a un perro de pelaje negro en la mayoría de su cuerpo a excepción del rostro, patas, oreja y punta de su cola este se quedo mirando con recelo a la Fennekin de Tsuki que solo se limitó a gruñir, los chicos se dieron de cuenta y analizaron al pokemon.

 _ **Litleo, el Pokemon Cría León**_

 _ **Nivel: 8**_

 _ **Sexo: Femenino**_

 _ **Descripción: Cuando más poderoso sea el enemigo al que se enfrenta, Litleo desprende más calor de su mechón y más energía recorre su cuerpo**_

Tsuki: quieres una batalla no es así?- le dijo al pokemon rival que solo asintió prendiendo más el fuego de su mechón, la azabache miro a su pokemon que solo asintió poniéndose enfrente de ella- Preparada amiga será nuestra primer batalla- animo a su pokemon que solo sonrió y lanzo unas ascuas al aire.

 **Fennekin VS Litleo.**

Tsuki: Bueno amiga comencemos con placaje- la pokemon zorrita se dirigió corriendo a su rival, el cual salto y asesto una tacleada a la pokemon de fuego, esta se recuperó en el aire rápido- Fennekin utiliza malicioso- la pokemon zorrita confundió a la otra pokemon- ahora Fennekin utiliza ascuas- las ascuas se dirigían rápido hacia litleo que hizo lo correspondiendo lanzando también ascuas una cortina de humo se hizo presente.

De esta salió la pequeña pokemon que venía con una tacleada hacia la pokemon de la azabache- Fennekin esquívala y utiliza placaje- así lo hizo la pokemon León paso derecho y fue recibida con una tacleada al costado, pero ahí no termino- Fennekin Utiliza ataque rápido continuamente- la pokemon salvaje no alcanzo a reacciona cuando fue atacada a gran velocidad y asi fue varias veces, Fennekin había atacado cuatro veces dejando cansada a su rival.

Tsuki: Fennekin termina esto con poder oculto- cuatro esferas de color verdoso se dirigieron hacia la pokemon salvaje que solo pudo ver como el ataque se acercaba sin poder hacer nada no tuvo más remedio que recibirlo al momento de chocar una cortina de humo se hizo presente, cuando se despejo increíblemente esta pokemon estaba de pie- Sabes Litleo me gusta mucho tu estilo, quisieras unirte a mi equipo- le pregunto la uchiha acercándose a su pokemon y a la Litleo.

Esta última miro a la azabache y su pokemon para luego asentir con un movimiento de cabeza, la uchiha busco entre su bolso y encontró una pokeball. Oprimió el botón de la esfera apuntando al pokemon salvaje el haz de luz rojo envolvió a litleo y lo introdujo en el objeto esférico que se movió una, dos y tres veces un brillo se hizo presente dando a entender que la captura había sido completada.

Tsuki: Bien hecho tenemos una nueva amiga- dijo la chica con alegría y saltando junto con su pokemon, el rubio uzumaki que miraba todo desde cerca observo con alegría como su amiga había logrado capturar su primer pokemon.

 _ **Fin Fennekin VS Litleo.**_

La pareja de entrenadores siguieron caminando un rato encontrándose más pokemones como Ekans, Flabebes, Yungoos, y uno que otro Patrat aunque su trayecto se interrumpió ya que un entrenador miro al rubio uzumaki y dijo- Oye tu! El que tiene el Froakie te reto a un combate pokemon- mientras se acercaba trataba de un joven de la misma edad que ello pelo rubio vestía una camisa negra y una chaqueta de color verde al igual que sus ojos, el uzumaki lo miro con una sonrisa- Claro! Nunca huiré de una batalla- dijo mientras se posicionaban a unos pasos del otro.

El entrenador que no se había dado dé cuenta de la presencia de la fémina que acompañaba al chico uzumaki la miro con corazones en los ojos- Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida por favor se la madre de mis hijo, se la madre de los hijos de Kenturo Yamanaka- lo dijo con un tono romántico barato mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba la mano de la azabache (así al estilo de brock con la enfermera joy).

Tsuki: Lo siento pero a mí ya me interesa alguien más- le quito su mano de la posesión de las del rubio yamanaka, el uzumaki que veía todo esto con una gota en la nuca le pregunto a su rival en la batalla- Yamanaka? Espera eres del clan yamanaka? Pariente de Ino?- el chico Namikaze hizo tantas preguntas que termino confundiendo al otro rubio.

Kenturo: Sabes es de mala educación hacerle preguntas a un rival sin ni siquiera haberte presentado antes- le dijo el yamanaka al namikaze- Ok tienes razón mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze próximo maestro pokemon- lo dijo con una energía y amabilidad que lo caracterizaba al rubio uzumaki- Y ella es mi amiga Tsuki Uchiha la mejor Performance de todas- presento a la azabache que se sonrojo por lo dicho de su amigo Uzumaki –espera, espera tu eres Naruto Namikaze hijo de Minato Namikaze y tu eres Tsuki Uchiha hermana menor de Itachi Uchiha?- les pregunto, ambos asintieron.

Kenturo: Vaya que sorpresa el hijo del campeón elemental y la hermana del Elite Four maestro de fuego viajando juntos- lo dijo de sorpresa, para luego mirarlos con una sonrisa comprometedora- umm que interesante vaya que haría una pareja excelente- lo dijo en tono sugerente logrando un sonrojo en ambos, el uzumaki decidió hablar- oye pero no me has respondido las preguntas que te hice- la única manera que se le ocurrió al namikaze para salir de la situación incómoda.

Kenturo: Vale vale pillín tranquilo respondiendo a tu preguntas si soy del clan yamanaka de konoha y soy pariente Ino más específicamente su primo- respondió con mucha naturalidad el chico, los chicos lo miraron extrañado- pero si no te conocimos en la academia cómo es posible que seas un entrenador- pregunto esta vez la azabache el uzumaki asintió a la pregunto- debido a que yo Salí en la generación del año pasado y no soy entrenador. Quiero ser un conocedor pokemon especializado en tipos psíquicos- dijo este los chicos entendieron la situación- pero aun me gustan las batallas así que preparado namikaze?- su tono sonó retador.

Naruto: desde el momento que nací he estado preparo- le respondió el chico de la misma manera y con una sonrisa tomaron sus posiciones-Bueno yo seré el árbitro. Sera una batalla de 1 VS 1 el pokemon que quede en pie será el ganador, por favor entrenadores saquen a sus pokemon- dijo la azabache, el rubio le pregunto a su amigo Gamakichi si quería pelear a lo que este con un movimiento de cabeza asintió- Vamos Gamakichi demostrémosle nuestro poder!- grito con fuerzas y energía el rubio mayor sonrió- Esa es la energía Fortalece tu mente Meditite!- lanzo una pokeball al aire.

De esta salió un pequeño pokemon de forma humanoide tenía una especie de gorro blanco que cubría su cabeza su cuerpo era en mayor parte de color azul tenia puesto unos "pañales" y zapatos además de unas vendas más debajo de sus manos, el rubio uzumaki saco su pokedex y analizo al pequeño pokemon enfrente de él.

 _ **Meditite, el pokemon Meditador.**_

 _ **Nivel: 10**_

 _ **Sexo: Masculino.**_

 _ **Descripción: Meditite lleva a cabo un entrenamiento mental exhausto en lo más profundo de las montañas. Aunque, cuando medita, pierde toda la concentración y se descentra, por eso, no deja nunca de entrenarse.**_

 _ **Este Pokemon Pertenece a Kenturo Yamanaka.**_

Naruto: Así que un Meditite, que interesante pero nada nos detendrá o no Gamakichi?- le dijo este a su amigo/pokemon Rana este solo asintió con su típico asentimiento con la cabeza, Kenturo sonrió ante esa relación de entrenador y Pokemon- Bueno demuéstrame de que son capaces los Uzumaki!- meditite se puso en posición de combate, la Uchiha pelinegra vio que los entrenadores estaban preparados- Hajime!- grito está dando por iniciado el combate.

 _ **Froakie (Naruto) VS Meditite (Kenturo)**_

Naruto: Gamakichi utiliza Ataque rápido- el pokemon rana se abalanzo a gran velocidad sobre su rival, el pokemon tipo psíquico espero la orden de su entrenador- Meditite utiliza detección- cuando el pokemon de agua estaba cerca de atacar a su rival fue evadido fácilmente por este- ahora utiliza amago- el rubio uzumaki no alcanzo a dar la orden a su amigo cuando el pokemon psíquico ejecuto su ataque.

Gamakichi veía como el pequeño pokemon psíquico estaba a punto de golpearle pero no sintió el impacto llegar- Meditite utiliza placaje/ Froakie esquiva, utiliza placaje- el pokemon rana fue más rápido y logro darle el impacto al pokemon psíquico que retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, el namikaze sonrió logro darle el golpe- Meditite acércate y utiliza amago- el pokemon se acercó hacia su rival.

Naruto: Gamakichi esquívalo y utiliza ataque rápido- cuando el pokemon psíquico estaba cerca el pokemon rana lo había esquivado y lo iba a taclear, el Yamanaka sonrió había caído en su trampa- ahora Meditite utiliza confusión/ espera! Froakie aléjate esquívalo- el pokemon de tipo agua escucho la orden de su entrenador pero no alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo, los ojos del pequeño pokemon brillaron en azul y ondas psíquicas salieron de su cuerpo estas impactaron al pokemon rana que salió disparado a unos metros

Froakie se levantaba magullado y con algunos rasguños en su pequeño cuerpo, este abrió los ojos pero estaba mareado lo que le costó sostenerse de pie , Naruto se dio dé cuenta de esto y chasqueo la lengua de frustración- Gamakichi utiliza ataque rápido- el pokemon se dirigió a donde estaba Meditite pero tan mareado estaca que termino atacando al aire Meditite que no se había movido ni un solo milímetro estaba al lado de Froakie- Meditite utiliza Placaje/ Froakie esquívalo- el pokemon Psíquico asesto una tacleada sobre un Froakie que trato de esquiva pero no pudo hacerlo.

El pokemon rana salió rodando unos cuantos metros se levantó con dificultad y todo magullado naruto chasqueo la lengua en tono de impotencia porque no sabía qué hacer, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar ya que meditite se dirigía hacia Froakie- Meditite utiliza Placaje/ Froakie esquívalo y utiliza placaje tu también- afortunadamente esta vez el pokemon rana logro esquivar pero cuando quería impactar a su rival de nuevo golpeo el aire, Meditite aprovecho y tacleo otra vez a su oponente, otra vez Gamakichi salió rodando unos cuantos metros.

Gamakichi que había quedado frente a su entrenador lo miro esperando que encontrara una solución para salir de este problema, el rubio no sabía que hacer quería ayudar a su pokemon pero no tenía idea de cómo- Vamos Naruto-Kun y Gamakichi Ustedes pueden- escucho la voz de su mejor amiga y compañera de viaje animándolos el Namikaze volvió a la realidad vio a Tsuki animándolos y a Gamakichi mirándolo con preocupación el rubio de una vez se le ocurrió una solución-Amigo confías en mí?- le pregunto a su pokemon el cual asintió, el rubio lo miro con una sonrisa- Bueno amigo llego el momento de ganar esta pelea, utiliza burbujas cúbrete los ojos y tus oídos- miro a su entrenador con duda, este le respondió con una sonrisa- mira el utilizara que estas confundido a su favor por lo tanto si peleas con los oídos casi tapados del todo y sin ver no estarás mareado y así podremos vencerlo solo escucha mis indicaciones- el pokemon asintió e hizo lo que su entrenador le ordeno. El pokemon utilizo sus burbujas para cubrirse gran parte de sus oídos y sus globos oculares.

Kenturo "Que estará planeando?"- su pensamiento era compartido con la pelinegra que era arbitro en estos momento- Bueno amigo es la hora, corre de frente unos 10 paso frente a ti ataca con placaje- ordeno el rubio, asombrosamente el pokemon hizo lo que le ordeno el rubio yamanaka se sorprendió- "Así que eso es lo que intentas impresionante" Meditite esquívalo y utiliza placaje – el pequeño pokemon lo hizo e iba a embestir a la rana- Froakie salta diagonal y utiliza ataque rápido/ Meditite utiliza detección- el pokemon rana salto y de inmediato embistió a su rival que no alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo y lo hizo rodar unos cuantos metros.

Tsuki: Eso Naruto- Kun!- animo la pelinegro que junto con su Fennekin animaban, los rubios sonrieron- Vaya si que eres impresionante Naruto pero este acaba aquí, Meditite acércate y utiliza confusión/ Froakie espera mi orden….- las ondas salieron disparadas hacia el pokemon de tipo agua- Gamakichi salta hacia arriba y adelante lo mas alto que puedas- el yamanaka creyó que no iba alcanzar pero grata fue su sorpresa al el pokemon esquivar las ondas psíquicas- ahora cae con Hidropulso- el pokemon rana cayó en picada directo hacia el pokemon perteneciente al yamanaka- Meditite esquívalo y utiliza placaje- el pokemon alcanzo a esquivar, la esfera de agua impacto contra el suelo levantando una cortina de humo.

Kenturo: Ahora meditite acaba con placaje/ Gamakichi utiliza burbujas frente a ti y deslízate-el pokemon de kenturo se lanzó hacia adelante pero su sorpresa fue grande al ser esquivado por el pokemon rana y estar capturado por las burbujas de este- ahora Gamakichi termínalo con Hidro pulso/ Meditite esquívalo- pero ya era tarde la esfera de agua había impactado ya al pokemon psíquico que lo mando a volar un par de metros hasta caer enfrente de su entrenador.

Tsuki: Meditite es incapaz de continuar el ganador es Gamakichi por lo tanto la victoria es para Naruto Uzumaki- Anuncio la Pelinegra, Kenturo fue a recoger su pokemon debilitado mientras que naruto a cargar a Froakie que estaba exhausto- Lo hiciste bien amigo te mereces un descanso- Kenturo guardo a su amigo en la Pokeball, Naruto se acercó al otros rubio- Fue una gran batalla felicitaciones- le ofrecía la mano para levantarse este la tomo y dijo- Ustedes dos lo hicieron excelente la forma en que creaste una estrategia para que Froakie ya no estuviera más confundido fue esplendida felicitaciones- el Namikaze solo sonrió nervioso mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su amigo acuático.

Naruto: La verdad la victoria es de Gamakichi, si el no peleado como peleo hubiésemos perdido- su pokemon solo asintió con una sonrisa por lo dicho de su entrenador y amigo, la Entrenadora Uchiha se acercó con su Fennekin y Riolu que se subió enseguida a los hombros de su entrenador- que les parece si descansamos y vamos a almorzar ya son más del medio día- dijo esta los tres se dirigieron cerca a preparar su almuerzo y de sus pokemon.

 _ **Fin Froakie(Naruto) VS Meditite(Kenturo)**_

Un rato después.

Era la hora del almuerzo y Tsuki se había encargado de ello ya que era la única que sabía cocinar mientras que los chicos hablaban entre ellos- Kenturo tienes más pokemon contigo o Meditite es tu único pokemon?- pregunto el rubio mientras veía como jugaban Riolu, Froakie, Torchic, Fennekin y el recién miembro del grupo Litleo, el yamanaka contesto- Si tengo dos más quieren ver cuáles son- el rubio y la uchiha asintieron. Kenturo tomo dos pokeballs de su cinturón y las lanzo al aire.

De estas salieron dos pokemon uno era un pequeño pájaro de color verde con un pico amarillo al igual que una parte de su ala sus patas y plumas eran de un color rojo al igual que un mechón que sobresalía de su cabeza este era un Natu y el otro era una pokemon con una cabeza en forma de zorrillo era de un color amarillo con un perchero en su torso de color marrón además de poseer una cola este era un Abra, el Namikaze saco su pokedex y analizo los datos de estos pokemon.

 _ **Natu, El pokemon Pájaro Psíquico**_

 _ **Nivel: 10**_

 _ **Sexo: Femenino**_

 _ **Descripción: Natu No puede Volar porque sus alas no han crecido lo suficiente. Si alguien cruza la mirada con el, se la devolverá fijamente, aunque, si hace el mínimo movimiento, huira dando saltos para ponerse a salvo.**_

 _ **Este Pokemon Pertenece a Kenturo Yamanaka**_

 _ **Abra, El Pokemon Tele trasporte**_

 _ **Nivel: 10**_

 _ **Sexo: Masculino**_

 _ **Descripción: Abra Puede tele transportarse mientras duerme para evitar todo tipo de peligros, pero luego se despierta desconcertado en un lugar extraño**_

 _ **Este Pokemon Pertenece a Kenturo Yamanaka**_

Naruto: Vaya mira que tener a Natu es muy raro más por estas temporadas y un Abra por estos lugares es muy raro de conseguir- dijo el rubio mientras admiraba los pokemon de su amigo- claro a Natu lo capture en otoño ya que muchos de ellos aparecen por esas temporadas mientras que Abra apareció un día en mi cuarte y luego nunca se fue- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras le indicaba que fueran a jugar con los demás pokemon.

Abra apareció tele transportándose donde estaban los pokemon que se sorprendieron por la intromisión de este luego llego Natu y todos se pusieron a jugar, el divertido abra tele transportándose y asustando a los demás, Froakie Lanzándole burbujas a todos y de diversas maneras los pokemon se divertían entre ellos todo esto era visto por sus entrenadores- es maravilloso lo hermoso que pueden ser los pokemon no?- dijo al aire el yamanaka siendo asistido por su colega rubio.

Tsuki: Bueno chicos aquí está el almuerzo espero que les gusto- el almuerzo paso volando entre charlas risas anécdotas y consejos los jóvenes pasaron un rato disfrutando como sus pokemon jugaban entre ello y además de hablar de sus sueños metas e ideales, ya había pasado un tiempo el rubio Yamanaka tomo sus cosas y pokemon – Bueno chicos ya es momento de irnos tengo que seguir en mi busca para conocer más pokemon de tipo psíquicos le deseo mucha suerte en sus viajes, Que Arceus los acompañe!- dijo este despidiéndose y tomando rumbo hacia su propia aventura.

Naruto y Tsuki: Gracias igualmente Kenturo mucha suerte!- se despidieron estos mientras que la silueta del primo de Ino desaparecía de sus vistas- Bueno Tsuki-chan y amigos- dijo llamando la atención de la chica y los pokemon- Ya son las 2 de la tarde creo que es momento de adentrarnos en el bosque " Atarashi Ha (Hoja Nueva)" si lo cruzamos estaremos limitando la frontera con el país de la Hierba seguimos el viaje y llegaremos a Kusagakure allí es el primer reto de los líderes de gimnasio- dijo el uzumaki leyendo la información que brindaba su pokedex, la azabache vio algo también- Mira en Iwagakure también está el segundo desafío de líderes y también está la presentación para la primera llave del gran festival- dijo señalando la uchiha al leer la información que daba el aparato electrónico.

Los chicos siguieron su recorrido hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque, no se detuvieron siguieron hasta adentrarse poco a poco al bosque encontrándose con pokemon muy normales y recurrentes en este tipo de escenarios y lugares tales como: Caterpies, Wurmple. Burmys , Volbeat y Ilumise. Seguían caminando adentrándose más en el bosque ahora encontrándose con pokemones como Pinsir, Karrablast, Kakuna y Beedril estos tuvieron unos enfrentamientos la pareja de entrenadores pero ningún pokemon salvaje salió victorioso de ningún encuentro.

Tsuki: Naruto-Kun dime una cosa?- pregunto la azabache a su compañero de viaje que iba acompañado por sus dos pokemon en sus hombros- dime Tsuki-chan- le respondió el rubio, la azabache inhalo y le dijo- acaso no estaremos perdido no?- el rubio empezó a sudar a mares pues llevaban mas de tres horas dando vueltas en círculo y no habían encontrado una salida- No…no Tsuki-chan porque lo preguntas?- se notaba el tono de nerviosismo en sus palabras, la uchiha se dio de cuenta y señalo hacia un árbol- Porque yo deje una marca en un árbol y es igual a la que está en ese- el rubio suspiro ya sabiendo que lo habían descubierto.

Naruto: Vale Tsuki-chan tienes razón si estamos perdidos pero es por culpa de la señal de la pokedex hay mucha interferencia y el mapa no se puede leer muy bien- la azabache miro a su compañero con un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo el uzumaki solo podía sudar a mares ante la mala suerte que tenia- pero mira lo bueno hemos visto hermosos pokemon y lugares como este Lago no te parece?- dijo acercándose al lago que su agua era cristalina, el namikaze no se dio de cuenta cuando la chica se acercaba con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro- oye Tsuki-chan no te pare….- no pudo terminar ya que sintió ser empujado y cayo fuertemente al lago la azabache tenía una risa a lo ocurrido a su amigo- eso pasa por no decirme que estábamos perdidos desde hace tres horas- los dijo en tono de "enojada" pero su voz sonaba bastante linda en opinión del uzumaki- Jajajaja muy chistosa Tsuki-chan sabes debe….- de pronto el uzumaki se hundió como si lo estuvieran jalando.

La chica de un momento a otro se preocupó por que su compañero lo hubiera hundido un pokemon- Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun oye sal ya no es gracioso… Naruto?- dijo viendo el agua sin notar a su amigo se preocupó pero antes que pudiera hacer algo sintió como unos brazos la jalaban hacia el agua la cual estaba un poco fría en su opinión- Tsuki-chan quien ríe de ultimo ríe mejor – dijo mientras la chica lo miraba con una cara de enfadada- "Vaya si que se ve bonita enfadada"- pensó el uzumaki sonrojándose por sus pensamientos, la chica sonrió y empezó a jugar con su amigo luego sus pokemon entraron un rato para refrescarse bueno en el caso de Riolu y Froakie ya que ni Fennekin torchic y Litleo podían, así pasaron un buen rato hasta que el sol se empezaba a ocultar en el horizonte.

Tsuki: Naruto-kun será mejor que armemos el campamento ya se hará tarde- en el momento que la chica salió del agua su traje se ajustó haciendo notar su desarrollado cuerpo para su edad cosa que el uzumaki se dio de cuenta y casi se desangra, salieron y armaron sus carpas además de ordenar todo para comenzar hacer la comida los chicos platicaban normalmente hasta que unos ruidos y estruendos captaron su atención- Naruto-kun que está pasando- pregunto con duda la chica el uzumaki no sabia que responder- Tranquila yo iré a ver tu quédate aquí, Vamos Riolu y Froakie- el rubio junto con su pokemons se dirigieron al origen de los sonidos, llegaron a un pequeño claro donde estaba un peli negro con cabello en forma de piña chaleco verde y camisa de color negra además de unos pantalones de mezclilla color azul oscuro cuando pudo distinguir en la situación en la que se encontraba el chico del peinado de piña pudo darse cuenta que estaba siendo atacado por un Leavanny y un Ledian algo inusual por las naturalezas tan pacificas de estos pokemon, el pokemon Rowlet de Shikamaru poco podían hacer ya que estos lo atacaban sin descanso y Slakoth estaba ya derrotado.

Ambos pokemon estaban preparando un ataque para derrotar a Rowlet que trataba de mantenerse consciente, Leavanny tenía Hojas afiladas a su alrededor mientras que Ledian concentraba energía en su cabeza. Antes que ambos pokemon pudieran hacer algo se escuchó una voz- Gamakichi utiliza burbujas en ambos a los pies y tu Riolu atácalos con ataque rápido- ambos pokemon escucharon el origen de la voz, se vieron atrapados en unas burbujas pero antes que Leavanny las cortara un pequeño pokemon azul paso atacándolos de manera rápida haciéndolos retroceder unos cuantos paso por la rapidez en el que ataco, Naruto y sus pokemon se hicieron enfrente de Shikamaru que solo estaba cuidando a su pokemon- ey Shika! Estas bien?- le pregunto Naruto a su amigo que solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, el rubio saco su pokedex y analizo los datos de los pokemon.

 _ **Leavanny, El pokemon tejedor**_

 _ **Nivel: 8**_

 _ **Sexo: Femenino**_

 _ **Descripción: Si Levanny se encuentra con un pokemon joven, segrega por la boca hilos pegadizos con los que se teje una prenda de ropa**_

 _ **Ledia, el Pokemon Mariquita Volador**_

 _ **Nivel: 8**_

 _ **Sexo: Masculino**_

 _ **Descripción: Combate asestando puñetazos con sus cuatro brazos. Sus golpes no son muy poderosos, pero resultan muy efectivos cuando atacan en Ráfaga.**_

Naruto: ey amigos preparados para un combate doble- les dijo a sus pokemon, estos asintieron y tomaron posición de combate los pokemon salvajes hicieron lo correspondiente también , naruto los quedo mirando con un sonrisa preparado para la pelea al igual que sus pokemon solo estaba esperando el primer movimiento del equipo rival, y no se hizo esperar mucho estos dos pokemon de tipo bicho se abalanzaron contra el equipo de naruto.

 _ **Team Naruto (Froakie y Riolu) VS Team Bicho (Leavanny e Ledian)**_

Naruto: Bueno chicos esquivemos- los pokemon se hicieron al lado y esquivaron las embestidas de los pokemon de tipo bicho, Ledian fue con Froakie mientras que Leavanny contra Riolu- Froakie utiliza burbujas en las alas de Ledia y tu riolu utiliza ataque rápido en Leavanny- los pokemon hicieron lo respectivo a las órdenes de su entrenador pero fueron esquivados con suma facilidad, Leavanny contraataco con Placaje rápido a Riolu logrando hacer rodar al pequeño lobo unos cuantos metros mientras que Ledian trato de conectar un cabezazo a Froakie pero fue esquivado por este.

Naruto: bueno chicos Froakie utiliza Ataque rápido hasta que yo te diga y tu Riolu espera a lo que yo te diga- Ledian no alcanzo a reaccionar y fue tacleado por el pokemon en repetidas ocasiones, mientras que riolu que apenas se recuperaba vio como Leavanny preparaba s u próximo ataque, el pokemon Tipo Bicho/planta lanzo una gran cuerda telaraña , Riolu estaba esperando a la orden de su entrenador que esperaba el preciso momento para contraatacar- Ahora Riolu toma la cuerda y tráelo hacia ti luego utiliza Contador- el pokemon de lucha lo hizo y atrajo con su fuerza al pokemon tipo bicho para mandarlo a volar con un fuerte puño.

El pokemon Mariquita logro escapar de las embestidas del pokemon rana y le asistió un cabezazo que mando a rodar a unos metros al pokemon tipo Agua, Naruto vio esto- Riolu utiliza ataque Rápido en ledian- el pokemon Lucha se acercó lo suficiente e iba a atacar al pokemon tipo bicho pero fue esquivado por este, que con una tacleada lo mando a rodar unos cuantos metros.

Pero ahí estaba justo donde lo quería, Gamakichi que ya se había recuperado espero la orden de su entrenador que no se demoró mucho en llegar- Gamakichi utiliza Burbujas en sus alas luego utiliza Hidro Pulso y tu Riolu utiliza Contador- el pokemon rana le lanzo las burbujas a sus alas dejándolas inútiles para alzar vuelo y se acercó a una velocidad impresionante de frente al pokemon enemigo igual riolu.

Gamakichi Iba con una esfera de agua es su mano y Riolu tenía energía concentrada en su mano, Ledian no daba por perdido la pelea y lanzo dos puños que fueron esquivados por sus adversario y cuando chocaron sus ataques Riolu en vez de conectar un puño termino conectando un fuerte palmeo que junto con la esfera de agua mandaron a volar al pokemon Bicho- Gua! Aprendiste Fuerza Palma (o Palmeo en otras partes del mundo) Felicitaciones Riolu ahora es entrenar para que domines el ataque – dijo el Uzumaki mientras volvía con Shikamaru que miraba sorprendido el combate que había acabado de presenciar.

 _ **Fin Team Naruto VS Team Bicho.**_

Shikamaru: Felicitaciones Naruto has ganado un combate muy problemático- dijo el chico del peinado de piña mientras que su rowlet ya recuperado chillaba asintiendo a lo dicho por su entrenador- Row, Rowlet- dijo el pokemon Lechuza, el rubio sonrió y señalo a sus pokemon- gracias chicos pero todo el esfuerzo lo hacen ellos, y dime shika que hacer aquí en el bosque- pregunto el rubio ya que quería saber que hacia su amigo por estos lares.

Shikamaru: Pues vine a investigar si podría encontrar algún Pokemon Siniestro o tipo fantasma para mi equipo- respondió con toda sinceridad el pelinegro, el uzumaki asintió para luego mirar en la dirección en la que había venido- bueno shika si quieres me acompañas al campamento Tsuki-chan me debe estar esperando, vamos- dijo mientras emprendía camino con sus pokemon, más atrás del venia shikamaru diciendo cosas como "Rubios problemático salva amigos" y "Rubios problemático aventureros y con novias".

Llegaron al campamento donde la uchiha al solo verlo le pidió una explicación al chico- lo que pasa es que shika era el que estaba siendo atacado por dos pokemon Riolu ,Gamakichi y yo llegamos a tiempo e impedimos que debilitaran a rowlet- dijo el rubio sabiendo que su amiga quería una explicación ya con eso claro la uchiha quedo contenta- Bueno Shikamaru tienes provisiones para hacer más comido ya que solo tenemos para Naruto-kun y yo- le pregunto la azabache al pelo de piña que asintió y dio porciones para la cena.

Los tres entrenadores charlaban anímicamente mientras curaban a Rowlet y los demás pokemon, la cena paso tranquila entre risa sobre las historias aventuras y bromas hechas en la academia- Jajajaja Naru-k un todavía me acuerdo el día que le hiciste la broma a iruka sensei del balde lleno de tiza paso con la cara pintada todo el día- decía la uchiha entre risas la cual era compartida por sus dos acompañantes- o el otro día que pintaste el mural de los campeones y me toco a mí y a choji ayudarte a limpiar ese desastre- dijo shikamaru en risas acordándose de todas las travesuras que hicieron él y sus amigos en la academia.

El rubio se levantó y le dijo a sus pokemon que lo siguieran, la única mujer del grupo vio curiosa esta acción- Naruto-kun a dónde vas?- pregunto, el chico con su sonrisa volteo la mirada hacia ella y dijo- iré a entrenar un rato con Gamakichi y Riolu- seguido esto empezó a caminar entre los arboles sus dos acompañantes y amigaos suspiraron naruto tenía esa voluntad de querer mejorar cada día y eso nadie se lo iría a quitar sus dos amigos quedaron hablando entre ellos.

Mientras con Naruto.

Había encontrado el sitio perfecto para entrenar era un pequeño claro con algunas rocas y arboles lo suficiente que necesitaba- bueno chicos vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento. Gamakichi quiero que saltes de rama en rama para mejorar tu velocidad y tu salto. Riolu salta de piedra en piedra lo más rápido que pueda allí podremos mejorar tu velocidad y equilibrio- dijo mientras sus pokemon asentían y el también tomaba sus rutinas de entrenamiento así como sus pokemon se entrenaban él también lo hacía.

Los pokemon ya llevaban un rato haciendo los ejercicios por lo tanto Naruto le pidió que se detuvieron- bueno ahora la segunda parte del entrenamiento quiero que practiquen sus movimientos y técnicas, Gamakichi empieza utilizando ataque rápido en- después de un rato analizándolo se dio de cuenta que los ataque rápido de Gamakichi eran rápido y potentes pero podrían mejorar, los de Riolu eran eficaces y poderosos pero podrían mejorar la velocidad se acercó a sus pokemon y les dijo.

Naruto: Bueno chicos vamos a practicar sus otro movimientos, Froakie quiero que utilices Hidro pulso en movimiento y ataques a esos árboles – señalo un par de árboles que estaban a su lado izquierdo luego miro a Riolu- Bueno riolu necesito que practique Fuerza Palma para que llegues a dominar este movimiento ve hacia los arboles de allá- señalo los árboles que estaban a su derecha el pokemon asintió y fue hacia ellos, el entrenamiento siguió con un Froakie que trataba de adecuar Hidro Pulso con su Velocidad y que fuera más poderoso y un Riolu que poco a poco era capaz de manejar Fuerza Palma.

Al cabo de una hora de entrenamiento poco a poco iría dando fruto, Froakie mejoro sus ataques en la sus estadísticas de velocidad y Potencia ahora adecua más su Hidro pulso con la velocidad que lleva y es más fácil de manifestarlo con rapidez, Mientras que Riolu ahora controla en su mayor parte fuerza palma solo es cuestión de tiempo y entrenamiento y se controlara perfectamente también aprendió un nuevo movimiento el cual es ataque óseo. Decidieron regresar y descansar del entrenamiento que habían tenido hoy.

Mas Tarde esa Misma Noche.

Vemos al rubio y sus pokemon durmiendo cómodamente en su tienda de acampar, un ruido brusco se oyó y el uzumaki se levantó sobresaltado al escuchar el ruido por fortuna del chico sus pokemon no se levantaron el rubio salió de su carpa para ver que estaba ocurriendo el ruido era unos quejidos el chico se empezó a concentrar para determinar el origen de aquellos y rápidamente determino la dirección de la que provenían estos.

Camino unos 200 metros adentrándose en el bosque hasta que pudo ver una escena que lo entristeció en gran parte y enfureció, se trataba de un pequeño pokemon parecido a un lagarto de color verde la mayor parte de su cuerpo a excepción de su torso que era de un color rojo era de pequeña estatura y su cola parecía una hoja pero lo que le causo este tipo de reacción al rubio fue darse que estaba muy lastimado y alrededor de este habían pedazos de una pokeball que dedujo que había sido destrozada…. En pocas palabras habían abandonado a este pequeño pokemon que alzo la vista encontrándose al rubio lo miro con temor antes de tratar de salir huyendo lo cual lo hizo caer estrepitosamente.

Naruto: Tranquilo amigo no te hare nada confía en mi- su tono lleno de amabilidad tranquilizo al pokemon el rubio se acercó hacia su posición lo cargo ante la mirada sorprendido del pokemon el uzumaki con el pequeño lagarto se dirigió hacia el campamento allí dejo con suavidad al pokemon sobre una hoja antes de ir a buscar un botiquín- bueno amigo te ira a doler un poco pero tranquilo todo estará bien- con un trapo limpio las heridas que tenía el pequeño pokemon verde a lo cual solo soltó unos quejidos, después de limpiar las heridas las vendo con cuidado- Bueno amigo ya está terminamos ten come esto para recuperarte- el uzumaki le ofreció una Baya aranja que el pokemon tomo feliz y la comió – tree, Treecko- sonó en una muestra de agradecimiento hacia el rubio que solo sonrió y le dijo que no se preocupara.

Luego se fueron a dormir el chico namikaze le hizo un espacio en su cama para que el pequeño pokemon Gecko pudiera dormir cómodamente a lo cual el pokemon lagarto no se negó ya que no quería dormir ante la intemperie.

El sol ya se asomaba por el horizonte despertando a nuestros héroes, los cuales salieron de sus carpas normalmente. En la carpa del rubio se despertaba este junto con sus pokemons- Jajaja Muy buenos días chicos- saludo a sus pokemon que le hacían cosquillas, luego se alistaron y salieron de la carpa pero antes tanto como el pequeño Riolu y Gamakichi notaron la presencia de otro pokemon aunque se encontraba durmiendo miraron a su entrenador con cierta duda- Amigos, lo que pasa es que mientras nosotros dormimos me levantaron unos sonidos y cuando fui a buscar de donde provenía me encontré con este pequeño Treecko que se encontraba herido a si que lo traje para curarlo y le ofrecí dormir en nuestra tienda de acampar ya que no podría dejarlo dormir a la intemperie- les explico a sus pokemon que asintieron y sonrieron ante la amabilidad de su entrenador.

Tsuki: Bueno días Naruto-kun y Shikamaru-san- saludo la azabache que ya se encontraba vestida con su conjunto negro, el rubio y shikamaru que apenas se habían despertado saludaron- Ohayo Tsuki-chan/ San- respondieron Naruto y Shikamaru respectivamente, mientras los jóvenes entrenadores hablaban entre ellos y los masculinos del grupo se iban a cambiar a otro lugar, en la carpa de naruto se empezaba a despertar el pequeño pokemon Gecko que estaba desorientado sobre donde se encontraba hasta que los recuerdos del anterior día abordaban su mente, se comenzó a preocupar al no encontrar al entrenador que acudía a su ayuda por un momento el pensamiento de que fue abandonado otra vez abordo su mente.

Salió de la tienda de acampar, allí estaba aquel rubio peli picudo y con su vestimenta de viaje que charlaba alegremente con otros dos jóvenes de su edad mas delante de ellos se encontraban varios pokemon jugando entre ellos mientras que otro reposaba en el tronco de un árbol, Naruto escuchó un ruido cerca de ello y volteo su mirada encontrándose con el pequeño pokemon lagarto- Ven amigo acércate- su tono amable igual que ayer calmaron y lograron contentar al pokemon lagarto.

Shikamaru: oye naruto y ese pokemon?- pregunto el chico al ver que el pokemon se acercaba confiando en la presencia del chico uzumaki- este de aquí es Treecko lo encontré ayer mientras dormíamos, estaba todo lastimado así que lo traje y lo cure- el pokemon saltaba y se sentaba al lado del Namikaze, a la azabache le pareció muy lindo- Kyaaaa! Qué lindo eres muy mono treecko pareces muy lindo- esto mientras alzaba al pokemon que en vez de sentirse asustado se sintió relajado mientras que la uchiha lo abrazaba, el pokemon gecko se encontraba feliz por la muestra de afecto que estaba recibiendo, Naruto quería analizar los datos que podía brindarle la pokedex así que apunto hacia Treecko.

 _ **Treecko. El pokemon Gecko Planta.**_

 _ **Nivel: 10**_

 _ **Sexo: Masculino.**_

 _ **Descripción: Treeko es tranquilo y tiene una gran capacidad de autocontrol, no pierde la calma en ninguna situación, si algún rival se le queda mirando fijamente, le devolverá la mirada sin ceder ni lo más mínimo de su territorio**_

 _ **Movimientos: Destructor, Ataque Rápido y Látigo Cepa**_

Shikamaru: es muy raro encontrarse a Treecko aun en estos lugares no es muy usual verlos asi que como lo encontraste naruto?- la Pelinegra asintió a la pregunta de su compañero en la academia, el rubio suspiro y apretó los puños- lo que pasa es que Treecko fue abandonado, cuando lo encontré alrededor de el estaban pedazos de pokeball rota. Lo abandonaron- mientras veía al pokemon planta que bajo la cabeza al recordar con tristeza como su entrenador lo abandono por no ser suficientemente "Fuerte" según el.

El pequeño pokemon Gecko quería llorar de la tistreza al saber que su entrenador lo abandono como si fuera basura pero antes de siquiera soltar una lagrima sintió como lo abrazaban, era la chica uchiha- ya tranquilo pequeñin suéltalo llorar también es de fuertes no te preocupes- la vos dulce y tranquilizante de la chica lograron que el pequeño pokemon lagarto empezara a soltar lagrimas poco a poco los chicos veían apartados claro el rubio con una sonrisa mezclada de felicidad y tristeza – Treecko no te preocupes te volverás fuerte y le demostraras lo fuerte que te has hecho a ese idiota que no supo valorar tu potencial- le dijo animando al pequeño lagarto de color verde asintió, los chicos se sintieron feliz ante la efusividad del pokemon planta- ve y juega con los demás están allá- el pokemon fue a donde los demás que lo recibieron con gusto y empezaron a jugar.

La mañana paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con los pokemon de naruto entrenando con un progreso de estos bastante bueno Riolu ya logro dominar Fuerza Palma y su velocidad mejoro relativamente a sus primeras estadísticas mientras que Froakie ya maneja Hidro pulso con mayor facilidad y sus ataque rápidos son bastante eficaces, Shikamaru que se les unió al entrenamiento de los chicos su propósito era mejorar la defensa de slakoth además de hacer crecer la velocidad y el ataque de Rowlet que se esforzaba al máximo por cumplir las expectativas de su entrenador así paso la mayor parte de la mañana entre entrenamientos risas y juegos.

Treecko que veía desde el tronco sentado como el rubio entrenaba a sus pokemon con dedicación y cariño le entro el deseo de querer ser entrenado así quería tener un entrenador como el: Fuerte dedicado y que brinda amor a sus pokemon esta actitud fue vista por la Fémina del grupo que observo como el pokemon lagarto miraba detenidamente al rubio y sus pokemon- sabes él siempre quiere a sus pokemon a pesar de todo y está dispuesto a dar su vida por ellos, quieres que el sea tu entrenador- le pregunto divertida y con una voz dulce a lo cual el pokemon plata asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

?: ese es el espíritu de los namikaze entrenar a sus pokemon sin para y mejorar cada día como entrenador o no? Naruto-Nisan- escucharon una voz donde dirigieron sus miradas topándose con un grupo de tres personas también uno era un chico pelirrojo de la misma edad que naruto vestía un conjunto negro con detalles verdes en algunas parte dejando su peinado suelto (Imagínense la vestimenta de Ruby en pokemon Esmeralda) este era Menma Namikaze hermano menor de Naruto venía acompañado de una rubia con peinado de dos coletas que vestía una chamarra de color naranja y unos jean negros que sobresaltaba sus atributos venia acompañada de un vaporeon ella era Naruko Namikaze hermana de Naruto y la tercer integrante del grupo era una peli azul de piel blanca y unos ojos perlados hermosos que vestía una chamarra de color beige y unos pantalones de color azul esta era Hinata Hyuga amiga de todos ellos.

Naruto: Menma, Naruko y Hinata que sorpresa y gusto verlos aquí, como les ha ido- los saludo el rubios con un abrazo a sus hermanos y su amiga shikamaru también hizo lo correspondiente, Tsuki luego se les unió con treecko que estaba en su regazo, Menma hablo mirando a su hermano mayor- Ka-san me pidió que te entregara esto- lo dijo mientras le entregaba una caja, el rubio la abrió y se encontró con un Holomisor el rubio lo miro con sorpresa- gua es un Holomisor! De verdad que cool!- dijo mientras admiraba el aparato electrónico y se lo ponía- Nii-chan agregar nuestro números de Ka-chan y Tou-chan- dijo mientras registraba los respectivos números al holomisor de Naruto.

Menma: Bueno veníamos a esto y…. a retarte a nuestra primer batalla pokemon- dijo el pelirrojo a su hermano mayor que sonrió- pues que así sea menma estoy listo para cualquier desafío!- le respondió su hermano mientras que lo miraba de frente, antes que cada uno se alejara unos paso y tomaran una posición de batalla- Bueno yo seré el árbitro, será una batalla de 2 vs 2 el primer oponente que se quede sin pokemon será derrotado, por favor entrenadores presenten a sus pokemon al combate- anuncio shikamaru dándole el inicio de batalla a sus dos amigos, que sonrieron antes de mandar a sus pokemon.

Naruko: Ohayo Tsuki-chan y ese Treecko?- pregunto la rubia señalando al pokemon que se encontraba en el regazo de la azabache observan la batalla que estaba por iniciar, la uchiha acaricio al pokemon- Naruto-kun lo encontró ayer todo herido y lo trajo para cuidarlo, él fue abandonado- respondió con tristeza la pelinegra, sus amigas las tomo por sorpresa esa respuesta- oh por Arceus quien es capaz de hacer semejante acto- dijo con tristeza y sorpresa la hyuga mientras veía al pokemon que no prestaba atención a la conversación- si lo sé, bueno treecko presta atención a la batalla- el pokemon Gecko asintió y dirigió su mirada a la batalla.

 _ **Naruto VS Menma ( 2 VS 2)**_

Naruto: Bueno amigo es momento de demostrar lo fuerte que te has hecho, Vamos Riolu/ demuestra el poder de tu cuerno yo te elijo Heracross- el pokemon bípedo lobo se posiciono frente a su entrenador la pokeball que fue lanzada hacia el aire librero un haz de luz roja que poco a poco fue revelando a un pokemon parecido a un escarabajo con un gran cuerno en la frente su cuerpo era totalmente azul, Naruto analizo los datos obtenidos por su pokedex.

 _ **Heracross, el pokemon escarabajo Rinoceronte.**_

 _ **Nivel: 10**_

 _ **Sexo: Masculino**_

 _ **Descripción: Heracross tiene unas afiladas garras en los pies, que se clavan con firmeza en la tierra o en la corteza de los arboles dando al pokemon gran estabilidad y seguridad a la hora de embestir y herir a su rival con el cuerno que tiene**_

 _ **Este pokemon Pertenece a Menma Namikaze.**_

Naruto: Así que un Heracross, bueno amigo estas preparado par tu batalla?- le pregunto a su pokemon lobito que solo asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza ante de postrarse frente a su entrenador- ese es el espíritu Riolu- dijo con alegría el entrenador rubio mientras observaba a su hermano pelirrojo, que solo miro a su pokemon que movió las piernas indicando que estaba preparado para todo.

Menma: Heracross empieza con embestida- le ordeno el uzumaki menor al pokemon cuerno que corrió delante de el, naruto espero tranquilamente transmitiendo ese sentimiento a su pokemon- Riolu esquiva y ataca con ataque rápido- el pokemon Aura alcanzo a esquivar iba a embestir al pokemon bicho pero este lo esquivo- Riolu utiliza Mofa- el pokemon tipo lucha se burló del pokemon escarabajo que se enfurecido y se lanzó hacia el pequeño pokemon- Riolu esquívalo y utiliza ataque óseo/ Heracross esquívalo y utiliza Cornada- el pokemon chacal esquivo la primera embestida del pokemon de tipo bicho y lanzo un par de huesos que el pokemon escarabajo esquivo, para luego empujar brutalmente al pequeño pokemon con su cuerno.

Menma: Heracross no dejes que se levante utiliza embestida/ Riolu esquívalo y utiliza ataque rápido- el pokemon Chacal pequeño se alcanzó a levantar rápido y esquivar al pokemon bicho que venía a embestirlo, la velocidad del pequeño pokemon azul fue mayor y tacleo rápidamente al pokemon bicho que retrocedió un par de metros, los ojos de ambos pokemon se encontraron mientras se miraban retadoramente. Mirada que compartían sus entrenadores- Heracross utiliza cornada/ Riolu esquívalo luego dale con ataque óseo- el pokemon bicho fue el primero en atacar.

El cuerno del pokemon escarabajo brillaba mientras se dirigía al pokemon lobito que ágilmente esquivo para luego atacarle con un par de huesos que lo hicieron retroceder un par de pasos- Riolu ahora utiliza Palmeo/ Heracross esquívalo y embestida rápido- el pokemon lobo se lanzó rápidamente hacia su oponente siendo esquivado por este para luego ser tacleado un par de metros, se levantaba con dificultad- Heracross utiliza Cornada/ Riolu esquívalo!- la voz del entrenador rubio sonó con desesperación al darse de cuenta el daño de su amigo.

El pokemon Bicho se lanzó hacia el pequeño que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue mandado a estrellarse fuertemente contra un árbol, el pokemon bicho sonría con superioridad dando por completa su victoria pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse de cuenta como su oponente se levantaba todo lastimado pero con una sonrisa con esfuerza dado todo por seguir. El pokemon Chacal azul no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácil y su mirada determinada hablaba por si solo, su entrenador se dio de cuenta- Riolu…- susurro el rubio para si mismo antes de sonreír- Pues que así sea vamos Riolu no nos rendiremos- su energía fue transmitida a su pokemon erguido dispuesto a mas batalla.

Menma: Asi será pues vamos!, Heracross termínalo con Cornada/Riolu espéralo- el pokemon se lanzo hacia su rival que solo esperaba tranquilo- Riolu esquívalo- el pokemon lobito solo tuvo que dar un paso hacia el lado para esquivar a su oponente que de un momento se quedó quieto- Ahora Riolu utiliza Palmeo/ Heracross esquívalo- pero el pokemon bicho no respondía había quedado sin energía y no respondía a las órdenes de su entrenador, fue mandado a volar un par de metros por un fuerte golpe recibido de la palma del pokemon lobo pequeño- Riolu no lo dejes reaccionar utiliza ataque rápido/ Heracross levántate!- el pelirrojo se empezaba a preocupar por el rumbo que tomaba la batalla, la Uchiha junto con sus pokemon y el pokemon Planta observaban todo con admiración- Vamos Naruto-kun tu puedes- animo la uchiha seguida de los pokemon que la acompañaban.

Hinata: Vamos Menma-kun demuéstrale quien es el mejor!/ Vamos chicos demuestren la fuerza de los uzumaki-Namikaze- animaron Hinata y Naruko respectivamente a los dos hermanos entrenadores que entraban al clímax de la batalla, el pokemon bicho que apenas se levantaban con dificultad fue tacleado rápidamente por su rival que lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos, y asi fue en repetidas ocasiones sin darle tiempo de reaccionar al pokemon escarabajo que ya se tambaleaba de lo cansado y débil que estaba- Riolu utiliza Palmeo/ Heracross reacciona y esquívalo- el pokemon escarabajo recobro el sentido pero fue incapaz de recibir el fuerte impacto de la palma del pokemon aura salió disparado unos metros arrastrándose y levantando una gran cortina de polvo.

Naruto: Riolu corre rápido y termínalo con Palmeo- el pokemon Chacal pequeño corrió de frente atravesando la cortina de polvo a donde estaba el pokemon bicho que ya se estaba levantando con dificultad- Heracross esquívalo y ataca con Mega Puño- el pokemon bicho/lucha alcanzo a esquivar al pequeño lobo para luego concentrar energía en su puño y acertarle el golpe a su rival mandándolo a volar un par de metros y estrellarse en un árbol, la cortina de polvo se despejaba dejándole ver a los entrenadores y espectadores que estaba ocurriendo resultando con la escena del pequeño pokemon lobo mandado a volar por su rival hasta estrellarse en un árbol a un par de metros.

El pokemon del cuerno respiraba agitado ya casi debilitado esperando con paciencia sobre cómo había resultado su rival su sorpresa fue mayor al cansancio al darse de cuenta que el pequeño pokemon no se daba por rendido y se volvía a levantar ya casi en sus últimas al igual que el, sus entrenadores se dieron de cuenta de las condiciones en las que se encontraban sus pokemon por lo cual decidieron terminar la batalla de una vez por todas- así que todo se definirá en un solo ataque, que así sea!- dijeron ambos hermanos uzumaki-namikaze sus pokemon se miraban retadoramente aun cansados pero dispuesto a terminar con su batalla- sabes…. uno perderá y ese no seré yo!- gritaron otra vez lo hermano al unísono. Sus pokemon tomaron posición de batalla listos para todo.

Menma: Heracross corre hacia Riolu y termina con Mega Puño/ Riolu tu también corre hacia Heracross espera mi señal- los dos pokemon salieron corriendo hacia su oponente, el Heracross de menma concentraba energía en su puño mientras que corría hacia el pequeño Riolu. Este último corría mientras que una energía azul lo rodeaba y se dirigía hacia la palma de su mano formando una esfera lo cual el rubio se dio de cuenta de esto- "Así que será posible…"- sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos hasta la llegada inminente del pokemon cuerno- Heracross acabalo ya con Mega Puño!/ Riolu agáchate!- el pokemon Escarabajo lanzo el golpe el cual fue esquivado por su rival agachándose y mostrando una esfera azul que tenía en sus manos.

Naruto: Ahora Riolu utiliza Aura esfera!/ Heracross No!- el pequeño pokemon Chacal estrello la esfera azul en el cuerpo de su rival mandándolo a volar varios metros hasta atravesar un árbol, la fuerza que llevaba esa Aura esfera era brutal como para mandar a volar al pokemon cuerno , todos veían atónitos al pokemon lobito que ahora respiraba agitado y estaba a punto de caer hacia atrás pero fue alcanzado por el rubio- Vale amigo lo hiciste muy bien mereces un descanso- lo cargo y lo dejo al lado de Tsuki acostado, por otro lado Menma fue a recoger a su pokemon encontrándolo debilitado y con los ojos en forma de espiral.

Shikamaru: Heracross es incapaz de batallar, Riolu es el ganador!- anuncio el chico del peinado de piña, la uchiha y los pokemon celebraron ante el resultado obtenido por sus amigos- ahora, entrenadores saquen su siguiente pokemon!- dijo el pelinegro ambos hermanos uzumaki que se miraron antes de que el pelirrojo sacara una pokeball la lanzo al aire, el haz de luz roja se presentó y materializo en frente de todos mostrando la figura de un pequeño Erizo de color azul en la parte superior de su cuerpo y color piel en la parte inferior del mismo se destacaban las llamas presentes en su cabeza y final de su cuerpo, el rubio saco su pokedex y analizo los datos que esta le podría ofrecer.

 _ **Quilava, el pokemon Erizo Lava**_

 _ **Nivel: 14**_

 _ **Sexo: Masculino**_

 _ **Descripción: Quilava mantiene a sus rivales a raya con la intensidad de sus llamas y las ráfagas de aire ígneo. Este pokemon usa su espectacular ingenio para esquivar ataques hasta cuando abrasa al rival con sus llamas.**_

 _ **Este Pokemon Pertenece a Menma Namikaze.**_

Naruto: Así que Cyndaquil ya evoluciono, bueno eso no nos detendrá o no Gamakichi?- le pregunto a su pokemon rana tipo agua que asintió a su entrenador antes de postrarse delante del entrenador rubio, el pelirrojo solo sonrió y miro a su pokemon que avivo las llamas de su cabeza y las traseras- Esta batalla es de Gamakichi de Naruto VS el Quilava de Menma. Hajime- anuncio Shikamaru dando por iniciado el combate.

Naruto: Gamakichi utiliza ataque rápido!/ Quilava tu también utiliza ataque rápido- ordenaron a sus pokemon que fueron rodeados de una luz blanca antes de dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia su oponente, los pokemon chocaban de vez en cuando ya que ninguno daba su brazo a torcer pero se veía que Quilava era superior en velocidad a comparación de Froakie en un despiste del pokemon de agua fue tacleado por el pokemon de fuego, la tacleada lo hizo retroceder un par de metros el pokemon rana gruñía ante la velocidad de su rival- Gamakichi estas bien?- le pregunto a su pokemon mientras que este veía como su oponente se seguía moviendo.

Naruto: Froakie concéntrate y sigue con tu vista a Quilava, espera mi señal- le dijo su entrenador al pokemon rana que asintió mientras veía como la silueta del pokemon se movía rápidamente alrededor de el, para el pokemon rana de tipo agua era muy difícil seguir el ritmo que marcaba el pokemon erizo ya que su velocidad era muy superior a la de el por lo tanto seguirlo con la vista era una opción muy difícil pero podía mantener el ritmo- Ahora Quilava atácalo/ Froakie espéralo- el pokemon rana pudo ver con claridad cuando el pokemon de fuego se dirigía hacia su posición espero la orden de su entrenador- Ahora! Esquívalo y utiliza burbujas para atraparlo!-el pokemon esquivo a pocos centímetros de recibir el impacto y lanzo burbujas atrapando al pokemon erizo de fuego que no alcanzo a reaccionar- ahora Frokie utiliza Hidropulso/ Quilava no te dejes y utiliza Ascuas- el pokemon rana se lanzó con la esfera de agua en sus manos mientras que el pokemon de Fuego tenía una pequeña bola de fuego y la lanzo a tiempo antes que impactaran el ataque de agua contra él.

El choque de ataques provoco una cortina de humo de la cual salió Quilava arrastrándose unos cuantos metros, su cuerpo mostraba varios rapones mientras que al otro lado saltaba Gamakichi cayendo con estilo su cuerpo no mostraba un índice de que había salido lastimado a comparación de su oponente, El menor de los uzumaki se dio dé cuenta de esto y gruño al igual que su pokemon ya que habían caído en un trampa tan fácil como esa y habían salido lastimados en cambio su oponente estaba ileso.

Menma: Bueno así quieres jugar eh….- susurro el pelirrojo antes de mirar a su pokemon que solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza- bueno Quilava empieza a correr alrededor de Gamakichi muy rápido!- ordeno el Namikaze pelirrojo, sus oponentes veían con curiosidad la orden del chico pero no pudieron pensar mucho ya que el pokemon erizo de fuego empezó a correr muy rápido alrededor de Froakie (N/A: imagínense a Quilava girando alrededor de Froakie formando una circunferencia de dos metros teniendo a Gamakichi como centro de esta circunferencia).

Naruto: Froakie concéntrate y cuando veas la oportunidad ataca- el pokemon rana empezó a seguir con cautela los movimientos de su rival que esta vez eran más predecibles pero su velocidad había aumentado considerablemente en comparación a la anterior vez , el pokemon calculo y noto que ya era tiempo de atacar su entrenador se dio cuenta de aquello. Lo que no sabían que Menma ya había ideado su plano- Gamakichi ahora!/ Quilava utiliza Pantalla humo y aumenta tu velocidad- el pokemon rana fue esquivado con facilidad por la velocidad del pokemon de fuego.

Quilava empezó a botar humo rodeando al pokemon rana que solo estaba atrapado en un pequeño tornado de humo negro sin saber que hacer- Froakie sal de ahí!- escucho la orden de su entrenador, el pokemon rana comenzó a correr en dirección recta con el objetivo de salir de allí- Quilava utiliza ataque rápido antes de que escape- ordeno Menma a su pokemon que tacleo a su semejante impidiéndole el escape, Gamakichi se levantó un poco adolorido miro a todas direcciones y empezó a correr otra vez.

El resultado se repetía una y otra vez era tacleado desde varia direcciones y ni siquiera sabía cómo reacciona el entrenador rubio no veía mucho pero si sabía que su amigo estaba en problemas solo veía como una silueta que corría era tacleada en repetidas ocasiones por una mancha de colores azules piel y rojas que suponía que era Quilava ( y no se equivocaba)- Gamakichi tranquilízate empieza a analiza sus movimientos, cuando esté listo ataca con Hidropulso- el pokemon escucho la orden de su entrenador y dejo de correr hacia todos los lados, se quedó en el centro observando su entorno con detenimiento.

Pudo observar como una mancha se dirigía hacia el pero por su velocidad no pudo esquivarla siendo tumbada por esta, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y observo como se dirigía hacia él y casi alcanza a esquivar pero fue otra vez tacleado por esta, se levantó esta vez mas rápido y efectivamente vio cómo su rival pokemon se dirigía hacia el esta vez con dificultad lo pudo esquivar asi como vino la silueta volvió a desparecer entre el humo mientras que el pokemon tipo agua esperaba pacientemente el nuevo movimiento.

Menma se dio de cuenta que el pokemon rana estaba analizando los movimientos de su pokemon por lo cual decidió dar una nueva orden, Naruto que se dio de cuenta que su plan había funcionado a medias (pero había funcionado) decidió que ya era momento de contra atacar espero la orden de su hermano menor- Quilava utiliza Rueda fuego/ Froakie utiliza Hidropulso- sus órdenes llegaron a los oídos de sus pokemon que asintieron, Quilava fue el primero en atacar su empezó a girar en forma de rueda y se cubrió de fuego se dirigió hacia el pokemon de agua a una velocidad vertiginosa, Froakie que vio como una silueta envuelta en llamas se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia el creo una esfera de agua y la impacto contra su oponente. El choque de ambos ataques creo una onda de viento que disperso el mini tornado de humo y mando a volar a los dos pokemon.

Quilava cayo arrastrándose sobre sus extremidades inferiores un par de metros enfrente de su entrenador mientras que Froakie rodo un par de metros para quedar enfrente de naruto se levantó y tenía varios rasguños en su cuerpo al igual que su rival pero en este choque era Froakie quien había salido más lastimado- Estas bien amigo?- le pregunto el rubio uzumaki a su compañero el cual asintió y sostuvo la mirada al pokemon erizo de fuego, el pelirrojo menor de los hermanos sonrió y ordeno a su compañero – Quilava empieza a correr rodeando a Froakie como antes/ o no esta vez no caeremos en esa trampa- ordenaron Menma y naruto respondió.

El pokemon de fuego comenzó a correr como la vez anterior pero su velocidad era menor que la vez pasada dándole más ventaja de predecir a Gamakichi su trayectoria- Gamakichi utiliza burbujas para atraparlo luego utiliza ataque rápido- el pokemon lanzo las burbujas atrapando a su rival para luego embestirlo mandándolo a rodar un par de metros, el pelirrojo chasqueo la lengua al saber que su plan no funcionaría dos veces- bueno Quilava utiliza ataque rápido en Froakie/ tú también utiliza ataque rápido Froakie- ambos pokemon se dirigieron con velocidad a su oponente chocando un par de veces, la velocidad de ambos era más igualada que anteriormente sin embargo esta vez fue Quilava que se descuidó y fue tacleado por el pokemon rana que solo lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos, Froakie se detuvo esperando la orden de su entrenador al igual que Quilava que se recuperaba del recién impacto que recibió- Froakie corre rápido hacia Quilava y espera mi Señal ¡/ tu también Quilava- ambos empezaron a correr muy rápido de frente a su rival pero detrás de froakie se formaban dos siluetas que eran idénticos a el.

Tsuki: Gua Gamakichi aprendiste Kage bushin- dijo la rubia al ver como las dos copias del pokemon rana corrían al lado del pokemon acuático, el rubio sonrió ante el nuevo movimiento aprendido por su compañero el pelirrojo chasqueo la lengua los pokemon de su hermano mayor aprendieron nuevos movimientos mientras combatían contra el- "Vaya que suerte…" – no pudo seguir sus pensamientos al escuchar la orden de su hermano mayor- Gamakichi salta y utiliza ataque rápido sobre Quilava- los tres Froakie saltaron y se lanzaron en una tacleada rápida hacia su objetivo que solo esperaba la orden de su entrenador.

Menma : Quilava esquívalos y utiliza ataque rápido a los tres- el pokemon los esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás pero en vez de taclear su sorpresa fue grande al ver que su pokemon lanzaba unas estrellas dando en el blanco, Mando a volar al pokemon original y desapareció sus copias- Vaya Quilava así que aprendiste Rapidez eh?- dijo con una sonrisa irónica y feliz el pelirrojo ya que la batalla tomaría un rumbo inesperado, el rubio se impresiono pero no dejaría que esto lo detuviera- bueno no importa, Vamos Gamakichi corre y utiliza Kage Bushin- el pokemon atrás del pokemon rana se presentaron varias copias un número aproximado serian como unas veinte copias que se dirigían hacia el pokemon erizo Fuego que solo observaba todo con tranquilidad y naturalidad- Quilava utiliza Rapidez- las estrellas se dirigieron hacia todos los Froakie- Gamakichi contra ataquen con burbujas- los pokemon lanzaron burbujas a tiempo pero hubieron otro que no alcanzaron a reaccionar y desaparecieron por el impacto de estas.

Naruto: Ahora Froakie utiliza burbujas y atrapa a Quilava/ Quilava esquívalas y utiliza Rapidez- el pokemon de fuego no alcanzo a esquivar tantas burbujas y no pudo utilizar Rapidez ya que le lanzaron burbujas a la boca (N/A: esta escena me hace acordar cuando spider man le tapó la boca a James j james por acusarlo de estar aliado con el duende verde) las copias y el original cayeron enfrente del pokemon de fuego- ahora Froakie utiliza ataque rápido y no se detengan hasta que yo les diga- los pokemon empezaron a taclear de manera rápido y desde todas las direcciones a su oponente( Tos…karma..Tos) el Pelirrojo veía imponente como su pokemon era tacleado en repetida ocasiones sin saber qué hacer para que se liberara, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea- Quilava calienta tu cuerpo y boca, luego utiliza ascuas y libérate de las burbujas- el pokemon hizo lo que su entrenador ordeno. El pokemon logro liberarse de las burbujas que aprisionaban su boca y lanzo una bola de fuego a su alrededor liberándose de las burbujas que lo retenían y deshaciéndose de algunos clones que lo atacaban.

Menma: Ahora utiliza Rapidez/ Froakie esquívalas y utiliza Burbujas para deshacerte de ellas- hubieron muchas estrellas que dieron en su objetivo y borraron varios clones los cuales solo quedaban como 10 aproximadamente, el pokemon erizo los miro antes de encender su llamas- ahora Quilava utiliza rueda fuego- se dirigió a toda velocidad cubierto en llamas y logro deshacerse de un clon que no lo alcanzo a esquivar, el rubio miro y supo que era tiempo de atacar- ahora Froakie utiliza ataque rápido y desaparece en el aire/ Quilava esquívalos y utiliza ataque rápido en todos ellos- los pokemon rana fueron esquivados, atacados unos alcanzaron a esquivar y otros no luego se lanzaron para ser repelido y atacados de manera consecutivamente tacleándolos de manera rápida y efectiva dejando al final solo uno que lo veía de manera retadora (N/A: no se por qué pero se me vino a la cabeza cuando madara se deshizo de la mitad de la alianza shinobi con solo taijutsu).

Naruto: Gamakichi espera/Quilava utiliza rapidez/ utiliza burbujas para quitártelas de encima- el pokemon de fuego lanzo las estrellas que fueron repelidas por las burbujas del pokemon rana que no esperaba que el pokemon de fuego se lanzara a toda velocidad a atacarlo, lo esquivo con dificultad- No todavía no Gamakichi… utiliza Hidropulso/ utiliza Ascuas- la bola de fuego choco con la esfera de agua formando una cortina de humo, el entrenador pelirrojo sonrió ya era la oportunidad de acabar el combate- ahora Quilava termínalo con Rueda Fuego/ No todavía no…- ordeno y susurro Menma y Naruto respectivamente, el pokemon erizo se envolvió en llamas y giro como una rueda antes de atacar al pokemon rana que no alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo y fue embestido por el pokemon de fuego, el pelirrojo sonreía pero su sonrisa cayo al ver que el Froakie derrotado se convertía en un bola de humo- pero que! Carajos!- grito alarmado al darse de cuenta que cayó en un trampa, su hermano sonrió ya era el momento aprovechando el momento de confusión de su hermano y pokemon.

Naruto: Ahora! Gamakichi utiliza y acabalo con Hidropulso.- diagonal arriba del pokemon de fuego apareció el pokemon rana con una esfera acuática listo para impactarla el pelirrojo trato de reaccionar a tiempo pero ya era muy tarde- No espera Quilava esquiva….- no termino al presenciar como su pokemon era impactado y estrellado brutalmente contra el suelo, una cortina de polvo hizo presencia cuando esta se despejo se vio a un Froakie con unos raspones pero en óptimas condiciones y un Quilava debilitado y con ojos de espiral- Gamakichi Gana, por lo tanto Naruto Uzumaki es el vencedor- anuncio shikamaru dando la victoria al Uzumaki mayor.

 _ **Fin Naruto VS Menma (1-0)**_

Menma: Descansa amigo te lo mereces- dijo menma mientras acariciaba a su pokemon que lo veía tristemente, pero una sonrisa de su entrenador basto para devolverle el ánimo al pequeño pokemon erizo que fue devuelto a su pokeball para que descansara- vaya Menma fue una muy buena batalla vamos con los demás- le dijo su hermano mayor mientras le ofrecía la mano al menor Namikaze, el par de hermanos y Froakie se dirigían a donde estaban sus demás amigos y pokemon, el rubio fue recibido con un abrazo y felicitación de Tsuki además de recibir abrazos de Riolu y Treecko por su victoria obtenida el pelirrojo fue recibido por un abrazo y felicitación de Hinata ya que dio su mejor esfuerzo, su hermana dijo que hace falta más entrenamiento. Heracross salió de su pokeball y apretó puños con su entrenador.

Tsuki: Vaya Chicos si que se nos fue rápido el tiempo miren que ya casi va ser hora del almuerzo, quieren venir almorzar con nosotros?- invito la pelinegra al grupo de viaje de menma que asintió, Heracross que se alejó del grupo estaba en un árbol y se cayó haciendo ruido mientras comía sabia de los árboles, todo el grupo de sus amigos se echaron a reír- jajajajajaja- el pokemon sintió que se burlaban del mismo pero si tenía su sabía todo era perfecto, así paso el almuerzo entre risas de nuestros héroes y juegos de los pokemon.

Naruko: Dime onii-chan cómo es posible que Riolu sepa utilizar esfera aural?- pregunto la rubia a su hermano mayor todos asintieron a la pregunta menos Tsuki que ya sabía la respuesta- lo que pasa es que Riolu tiene como movimiento huevo Patada Ígnea y Esfera aural, pero hasta hoy aprende esfera aural y fue en un momento oportuno- le respondió a su hermana menor, que sonrió con malicia- si en que momento o no menma?- todos se echaron a reír mientras que menma estaba en un rincón diciendo cosas como "hermanas menores irrespetuosas" o "me hacen bullying mis propios amigos" el tiempo paso y ya era momento que el grupo de los hermanos uzumaki-namikaze emprendieran otra vez camino.

Naruko: adiós! Onichan, tsuki-chan y Shikamaru suerte. Nii-san ya sabes no olvides de llamar a Oka-san que luego se pondrá molesta- dijo la uzumaki menor despidiéndose del grupo de su hermano pelirrubio al igual que todo su grupo- adiós a todos y suerte a ustedes también- dijeron el grupo de entrenadores hasta que su figura se desapareció en la densa espesura del bosque, al final quedo el trio de entrenadores- bueno lo mejor será hoy continuar con nuestro trayecto posiblemente hoy alcancemos a salir del bosque no estamos lejos- dijo la uchiha mientras veía el mapa de su pokedex.

Nuestros héroes alistaron sus cosas y volvieron a emprender camino hacia la salida del bosque, próxima parada Kusagakure allí naruto tendría su primer reto como entrenador al enfrentar al líder de gimnasio de aquella aldea.

Horas Después (Salida de "Bosque Hoja Nueva")

Vemos a nuestro grupos de héroes enfrente de la salida, Naruto se encontraba viendo a Treecko ese pequeño pokemon tipo planta con el que se había encariñado en tan solo dos días- bueno amigo es hora de separar nuestros caminos sé que te volverás un pokemon muy fuerte y encontraras un entrenador que te quiera también sé que cuidaras este bosque como si fuera tu propio hogar te deseo mucha suerte, pequeño- el rubio se levantó pero antes de que diera dos pasos sintió como su pantalón era jalado.

Se volvió hacia el pequeño pokemon gecko que le pidió que se acercara, atrás de aquellos dos personajes los dos acompañantes del rubio sonreían ya que sabía que pasaría a continuación, el rubio se arrodillo en frente del pokemon planta- Dime amigo que pasa?- el pokemon planta se escabullo y tomo una de las pokeball del rubio y se la entregó en la mano, el rubio la tomo confundido pero el pequeño pokemon Gecko antes que el uzumaki hiciera o dijera algo oprimió el botón de esta y el haz de luz roja se presentó. La pokeball se movió una, dos y tres veces antes de soltar un brillo dando por completa la captura (N/A: imagínense la escena de Ash cuando Froakie se auto captura) el rubio volvió a oprimir el botón la haz de luz blanca se presentó y materializo al pokemon Gecko tipo planta- Dime Treecko en verdad quieres se parte de mi equipo?- le pregunto al pokemon enfrente de él.

Treecko: Tree, Treecko- afirmo el pokemon Gecko, la sonrisa del uzumaki aumento el también quería que Treecko formara parte de su equipo pero tenía miedo de que el pequeño pokemon planta le dijera que no- Bueno, bienvenido a la familia Treecko- abrió los brazos dispuesto a darle un abrazo al pokemon Gecko, que solo salto de alegría y abrazo a su nuevo entrenador y amigos. Atrás de ellos la uchiha y el Nara veían con una sonrisa el hecho- o no que es muy tierno, que dices Shikamaru?- le pregunto la pelinegra a su amigo que soltó un suspiro- que naruto siempre será problemático- dijo con pereza y aburrimiento el nara, sacándoles una gota a la uchiha y los pokemon presente.

Naruto: Próxima parada Kusagakure… prepárate porque Naruto Uzumaki va hacia ti!- dijo el rubio con entusiasmo seguido con sus pokemon, el grupo salió del bosque y siguieron caminando con la puesta del sol en frente de ellos…. Los sueños de aquellos chicos irían encaminados hacia la gloria o eso es lo que dicen los libros de historia porque….

Esta historia Continuara…

* * *

 **YAHOOOOOOOOO muy buenas mis queridos lectores pues aquí está el segundo capítulo de Naruto: el maestro dorado como se los prometí pero bueno como les dije en el anterior capitulo cada dos capítulos o un capítulo importante iré a sacar una ficha de entrenador de un personaje destacado en ese momento de la historia… así que vamos con la primera ficha de entrenador el elegido es….. Naruto Uzumaki (Bravo Genio aunque era algo obvio)**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Edad: 16 años.**

 **Nacimiento: 10 de Octubre (Libra)**

 **Parientes: Minato Namikaze (Padres), Kushina Uzumaki (Madre) Menma Namikaze (Hermano) Naruko Namikaze (Hermana) Y Natsumi Namikaze (Hermana)**

 **Rivales: Sasuke Uchiha (Rival Principal) Menma Namikaze (Rival)**

 **Acompañantes: Tsuki Uchiha (Compañera) Shikamaru (Posible compañero)**

 **Pokemon: Froakie [Gamakichi]( Entregado por Hiruzen Sarutobi) Riolu (Huevo recibido por Minato Namikaze) y Treecko (Capturado en Bosque Hoja Nueva)**

 **Medallas: 0 (Posible Destino Kusagakure)**

 **Y BUEEEEENO amigos ahí está la primer ficha de entrenador pues bueno un punto para aclarar y de ahora en adelante va a ser así si no se logra la cantidad de reviews requeridos para llevar a cabo la subida de un nuevo capítulo este no será llevado a cabo. La cantidad requerida para subir un capítulo de este Fic y también de Kodai Ginga no Kishi será de 10- 15 Reviews no aceptare menos, elaborare los capítulos y si no están listos no subiré aun así elabore tres o cuatro capítulos más si no se llega a la cantidad requerida no será subido.**

 **Otro punto será el tercer integrante del grupo de naruto el próximo episodio será un episodio muy bueno ya lo estoy empezando y pues tendrá la inclusión de dos personajes enigmáticos además de incluir al final del episodio la votación del que quieren que sea el nuevo acompañante de Naruto Uzumaki y Tsuki Uchiha. Por cierto de los dos Misteriosos personajes solo uno entrara en la votación asi que si quieren nuevo capítulo serán bienvenidos todo tipos de reviews y favoritos.**

 **UN ABRAZO VIRTUAL PARA TODOS SE DESPIDE SU GRAN Y ENIGMATICO AMIGO LEGEND PHOENIX**

 **ATT: LEGEND PHOENIX**


	3. El último Adiós

**Hola mis queridos lectores, saben es muy difícil escribir esto ya que es una decisión muy difícil pero que debí tomar….. No volveré a escribir me retirare de fanfiction pido sus disculpas pero ya estoy cargando con una responsabilidad mayor que es un hijo que viene en camino, así es mis queridos lectores voy a ser padre.**

 **Creo que ha sido un punto importante en esta decisión que tome ya que el trabajo, los estudios, cuidar a mi hermano pequeño y prepárame para un matrimonio con mi novia no me han dejado tiempo para escribir ni leer sinceramente es una experiencia algo agridulce ya que pues estoy feliz de que voy a entablar una familia y triste porque deje mi familia alrededor del mundo como lo son ustedes mis escritores.**

 **Sinceramente creo que fui muy injusto con el hecho de preocuparos sin ni siquiera avisaros sobre mi actualidad y dejando mis escritos abandonados es un hecho que me aflige el tener que dejar todo atrás y de la manera que no quería ya que desearía haber escrito un poco más de tiempo y no haberles fallado como lo hice muchas veces. Sin embargo agradezco todo su apoyo brindado en este maravilloso tiempo que experimente en fanfiction son una excelente comunidad/familia los llevare siempre en mi corazón.**

 **Algún día le contare a mi hijo como su padre fue un escritor de un foro de fans y que fue feliz allí con la maravillosa gente que lo conforma, lo siento mucho chicos el tener que abandonar todo de esta manera me duele hacerlo pero un nuevo camino hacia el futuro me espera con el sacrificio de alejarme de esta afición/hobby/pasatiempo/sueño etc….**

 **Antes de despedirme como es voy hacer unas menciones honorificas a personas que fueron importantes en mi experiencia aquí en fanfiction tales como:  
*Zafir09: Amigo te agradezco mucho tu apoyo brindado desde mi primera historia como lo fue Naruto caballero del zodiaco tus ideas y la emoción con las que las escribías fue un apoyo fundamental para mí, cada vez que pudiste dejaste un mensaje de apoyo, consejo y de ideas en mis fics hasta el último momento te agradezco de todo corazón. Un último consejo tienes buenas ideas deberías aprovecharlas y organizarlas para probar la suerte como escritor es lo único que te puedo decir….. Gracias.**

 ***CCSakuraforever: fuiste un apoyo cuando mis fics y mi inspiración iba decayendo al igual que Zafir dejaste tu mensaje cada vez que pudiste agradezco de sobre manera el apoyo que fuiste, te deseo mucha suerte en tu futuras experiencia y al igual que zafir… Gracias.**

 ***Anakin Namikaze: Por último y no menos importante este fabuloso y genial escritor. Me acuerdo cuando en nuestros inicios nos aconsejábamos sobre ideas y fics con un buen rollo, amigo te has vuelto un escritor genial sinceramente me has dejado muy atrás en el camino, pero eso me hace estar contento como mis consejos sirvieron para que llegaras ser un gran ejemplo en esta comunidad te deseo mucha suerte en tus proyectos futuros y sigue creciendo como escritor….. te doy muchas gracias por ser uno de los mejores camaradas que pude tener en mi experiencia por este sitio GRACIAS**

 **Mis disculpas por no haber nombrado a alguien más pero fueron partes fundamentales en mi paso por este foro…. La razón más importante para mí se halla en todos aquellos que creyeron en mí que leyeron mis historias y me apoyaron aun así sea con mensajes ustedes MIS LECTORES son personas maravillosas que pude conocer aun así sea detrás de una pantalla como mi ultima enseñanza que les puedo dejar es….**

" **Luchen por sus sueños, el camino mucha veces nos separa de ellos pero siempre encontraremos la manera de volver. Cada cosa no es una casualidad siempre es la consecuencia de nuestras acciones, la felicidad es efímera hasta que la conoces"**

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYY UN ABRAZO MUY FUERTES MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES ESTE POSIBLEMENTE SEA UN HASTA LUEGO DE PRONTO EN EL FUTURO PUEDE VOLVER A COMPARTIR MOMENTOS GRATIFICANTE CON TODOS VOSOTROS, ANIMAOS TODOS AQUELLOS QUE QUIERAN SER ESCRITORES Y ANTE TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE MENSAJE QUIERO DECIROS QUE PUEDEN ADOPTAR MIS HISTORIAS DESDE LAS QUE HAN SIDO CANCELADAS FUTUROS PROYECTOS Y LAS ACTIVAS QUIERO QUE POR LO MENOS QUEDE EN SUS MEMORIAS COMO AQUEL ESCRITOR QUE LO ANIMO A SEGUIR UN ANHELO Y LES DEJOR SU LEGADO, ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR UUNNNN ABRAZOOOO VIRTUAL PARA TODOS Y CHAU CHAU!**

 **Se despide el inigualable y audaz escritor Legend Phoenix en el corazón de todos vosostro.**


End file.
